


Spider-Man: Twelve Wives

by Musikman50



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Harem, Lemon, Multi, Multiple wives, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikman50/pseuds/Musikman50
Summary: The title is self explanatory. Spider-Man must marry twelve women in order to save the multiverse. Peter x Carol x Diana x Sue x Dinah x Jean x Others.





	1. Two Ladies and a Ladies Man

**Chapter 1: Two Ladies and a Ladies Man**

In the African wilderness a man with dark skin looked at the night skies with a smile taking in the sight of the stars. ' _Mother, you have outdone yourself_ ', he thought to himself. Just then two people approached him, a man with a long white beard and a redhead woman. The man turned to them with a smile while they for some reason scoffed slightly at him.

"Zues, Hera".

"Anansi", Hera said.

"I take it that it was getting boring on Olympus, huh?" Anansi joked.

"Can we be serious for a minute?" Zues asked with slight annoyance.

"Fine, fine", Anansi said before gaining a serious face. "Do you have the rings?"

"Yes we do", Hera said pulling out a bag of rings. "We had to go and ask the Star Sapphires to infuse the emotion of love into them. I still don't get how your so called champion is to face off against them with love".

"Oh Hera, always so cynical. You still can't see that even in a world filled with so much hatred, love can still be found", Anansi said before taking the bag and pulling out a ring.

"They are already here in our universe Anansi. Will this foolish plan of yours even work?'"

"Of course it will", Anansi said.

"And why is that?" Zeus asked before Hera could.

Anansi smiled as he held up a ring. "Because in the end, the only way to save the world is with love".

* * *

**Manhattan, New York**

Peter Parker aka Spider-Man flipped and swung though the air as he was racing towards a burning building. Peter swung over to the side and by shifting his weight he catapulted himself into the building. Peter landed and ran through the burning building looking for anyone inside.

"Hello, is anyone there?!" Peter called out.

"Over here!" A voice called back. Peter ran over to see and elderly man trapped under debris. "I can't get up".

"Don't worry, I'll get you out", Peter said before he grabbed the debris and lifted it off the man. He then proceeded to carry the man to the exit.

"Wait there is still someone here", the man said.

"Who else is here?" Peter asked.

"A little girl named Lisa" the man answered.

"Let me get you off here first then I'll get the girl", Peter said before getting the man outside the building. The moment he was outside the paramedics came by to check on him. Peter on the other hand swung up and back into the building. He worked his way up onto the upper levels and found the young girl unconscious. "Don't worry sweetheart I got you".

Peter was able to get the girl and make it outside so the girl could get some medical attention. The moment he got down a woman ran up to him.

"Oh my god, Lisa!" The woman checked to see if her daughter was alright and confirmed it before turning to Peter. "God bless you Spider-Man". The woman was in tears, holding her still alive daughter, thankful that Peter saved her daughter. E police that came to see him...not so much.

"Hold it right there Spider-Man, you're under arrest", the officer said.

"Really now? I just saved a girl from a burning building and I'm still a menace?" Peter said.

"Well you could've started his fire",

"Why would I start a fire to a random building with families? You know what don't answer that because it will probably be the wrong answer", Peter said. "Besides I better get going".

"Oh no you don't!" the officer said trying to grab him forcefully. Peter moved out of the way avoiding contact.

"Look as much as I want to talk about how wrong JJJ is, I have to go besides its really important", Peter said backing up before turning around and running the other way. "But hey we'll talk later, bye". And just like that Spider-Man swung off.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A being stands with his siblings watching as Spider-Man saves the lives of other people. They all have a smile of hunger on their faces.

"This is the totem that has defeated you before?"

"Yes, he is. Do not underestimate him, he is far stronger than he looks".

"He still looks tasty to me".

"Of course you do".

"So what do we do for now brother? I'm pretty sure that he would not want the Spider to succeed".

"Exactly, which is why Morlun, you will descend upon this Earth again to capture the totem".

"Understood", Morlun said as he walked over to a device teleported to that Earth.

* * *

**Avengers Tower**

Inside of Avengers Tower were a gathering of heroes from the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Justice League. The Avengers consist of Steve Rogers (Captain America), Tony Stark (Iron Man), Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), T'Challa (Black Panther), Bruce Banner (Hulk), and Thor Odinson.

The X-Men that were there included Logan Howlett (Wolverine), Scott Summers (Cyclops), Emma Frost, Hank McCoy (Beast), Ororo Munroe (Storm), and Charles Xavier (Professor X).

The Justice League members who came were Clark Kent (Superman), Bruce Wayne (Batman), Barry Allen (Flash), Hal Jordan (Green Lantern), and Dinah Lance (Black Canary). They also have the Amazon Queen Hippolyta and fellow Amazon Artemis as guests.

Everyone is here due to a new bill that would be passed by the government which states that men can marry multiple women. All of this stems from an attack on the world two months ago where 60% of the male population was killed off by a biochemical created by a rogue Amazon named Aresia. So naturally, this needed to be discussed. Right now they were watching a news broadcast of congress moving forward with this bill being made.

_"The attack by rogue Amazon Aresia in the US caused the deaths of over 600,000 males ages 18 and up. As of a result the bill is being pushed to be passed as quickly as possible. Aresia has been defeated thanks in large part to the heroes Wonder Woman and Spider-Man who was then apprehended to the Amazon nation of Themyscira where she awaits trail. For now the bill will be passed in two days at max"_

_-news reporter_

"I still don't like the fact that this is happening", Artemis said with a glare at the screen.

"You're not the only one Artemis but think about it from their perspective, they fear for something else like this happening again", Hippolyta said.

"I get that but what of the idea of the woman being in an abusive relationship?" Artemis asked.

"Believe it or not, I had the same question in mind", Tony said causing Artemis to glare a bit at him. "There is a clause that states that no harm must come to the woman at all and even then it is the woman's choice to be with said man".

"Turns out my ex was one of the few people to actually approve of this bill to be passed", Hal said.

"How is she doing by the way?" Barry asked.

"She's dating Kyle so yeah she's doing fine", Hal said with disappointment.

"It still doesn't change the fact that something bad can come out of this", Storm said.

"Exactly what I thought. We should also worry about the problems it can cause as well", Scott said. "Besides what if this law also effects mutants in a negative way?"

"Scott is right and more importantly what would it do for the superhero community as a whole?" Charles said. "I suggest we try to speak with congress about this law".

"I'm surprised that most of you are actually considering this", Artemis said miffed by this.

"Well what else are we supposed to do? There has to be something done about this", Logan said before putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"Of course you'd say that", Artemis said scoffing at him.

"Well considering that the reason for all this was because of a rogue Amazon, it's the only conclusion we can come up with right now", Emma stated.

"Yeah, I bet you would have fun spreading your legs for any man out there, wouldn't you miss Frost?" Artemis retorted.

"Let me remind you, Artemis that it was your friend who attacked 70% of the male population worldwide. We did some digging and it turns out she also targeted mutants as well. So before you try to scoff at another man's or my reason-" Emma was cut off.

"Oh I'm sorry, I seem to forget that you're the same woman who can manipulate any man that she wants and also ruins relationships. Wasn't it you who stole Mr. Summers here from Ms. Grey?" Artemis bit out and referenced Jean.

"That's none of your concern you barbarian floozy", Emma hissed at Artemis.

"Alright enough", Steve said getting everyone's attention. "I get it everyone, we don't like what is going on and that this could harm more than help. We should at least talk things out with congress and discuss certain things before passing this law. But let's at least keep a leveled head fighting will not solve anything".

"He's right, we don't what will happen but we should at least make sure that no one gets manipulated when this law passes", Batman said. "Understood?" Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "Good".

"Anyone know Carol is? She was suppose to be here", Logan asked.

"She went to go find Peter. She informed me earlier that she was going to check on him", Clark said. "He may still be down after... May passed away".

The room got silent. Peter's aunt May Reilly-Parker was such a delight to be around and the fact that she was gone hurt everyone. The first Peter brought her to meet the Avengers and the League she made everyone smile. A funny moment occurred when she and Tony's butler Jarvis started dating.

She was nice person and a great confidant who helped everyone in their time of need. She was also the driving force behind Clark working up the courage to propose to and marry Lois Lane.

Despite Peter being annoying with his jokes he always had a cheerful personality that admittedly won over you could guess just how hard it hit him when she died. It was painful for everyone to see him not smiling and being depressed. Hell, Batman admitted that he missed Peter's jokes and wished he could've done something to help him.

As a way to honor her the Avengers posthumously made her an Avenger for her inspiring words and loving heart. Hippolyta went a step further and had a statue of her made on Themyscira as tribute for previously helping her and Diana come back together after Diana learned she was the daughter of Zues and that she kept it from her.

"How is Peter holding up?" Steve asked with concern.

"Last time I spoke with him he sound as if he was getting through. He was even telling his jokes like he used to", said.

"Well that's good", Steve said.

"It is and hope he's doing alright" Clark asked.

"I still can't believe it's been six whole months since she died", Barry said. "She was such a sweet woman too. Doing what she could to help others". Dinah placed her hand on his shoulder with a look of understanding.

"We all miss her Barry. Trust me we'd do anything to have her back, especially Peter", Dinah said.

"You think he'll be okay?" Barry asked and Dinah smiled a bit.

"Peter's a strong guy, he always pulls through", Dinah answered.

"Wait you said that Ms. Danvers was going to visit him?" Artemis asked.

"Uh Yeah, why?" Steve asked.

"Diana said she was going to check on him too", Artemis answered. Everyone realized what was going on and Logan just laughed at it.

"He's definitely Richard's son", Logan said with a snicker.

* * *

**Peter's apartment**

Peter had just gotten back to his apartment and took off his mask placing it on the table. Peter made his way to the kitchen and pulled out some food from the refrigerator and placed it on the counter. All the while he thought about his aunt and her last words to him.

" _Be the hero that I know you are Peter. Never give up and always hold on to hope"_

Those words played at the back of his head over and over again. Before he could do anything else he heard a knock at the door. He approached the door and asked a question.

"Who is it?"

" _It's me, Carol, can I come in?_ " Carol Danvers aka Ms. Marvel said. Peter unlocked his door and opened it to let Carol in. To his surprise she was wearing a black shirt that emphasized her chest and blue jean pants with red sneakers. She in with a smile on her face and spoke to Peter."Hey, you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I was fixing me something to eat", Peter replied. "Pasta?"

"Yeah, honestly I need some right now", Carol said.

"Long day at work?" Peter asked.

"Yeeeeeees", Carol exaggerated with exhaustion. "I had to listen to Abigail Brand complain about how she hates Maria Hill all day. I mean I get it, I don't like Hill at all but please don't complain the entire day about it".

"Well I can understand I mean who wouldn't hate Maria Hill...or Amanda Waller for that matter", Peter said causing Carol to laugh. "I will say though that it's weird that Brand can say that and yet act almost like Maria Hill".

"Exactly what I thought!" Carol agreed with a bright smile before taking a bite out of the pasta Peter fixed for her. "But enough about me what about you? You do anything good today?"

"Nothing outta the ordinary", Peter said. "Although I was given this weird bag full of rings from Max Modell".

"What rings?" Carol asked and Peter pulled it out for her to see.

"These", Peter said as he pulled one out. "Do you know what these are?"

"Can't say that I do", Carol said.

"Max said some guy came in and had to give me these saying they would help me. Max wanted to refuse but the guy just disappeared, his words", Peter said. "Well whatever they are, I'll see if I find out what these do later".

"In the meantime how about you and I hangout?" Carol asked.

"Well what do you want to do?" Peter asked.

"Well I have a few ideas" Carol said. Just then a knock on the door is heard. At this Carol glared at the door.

"Who could that be?" Peter said getting up and heading to the door. "Hello?"

" _Peter it's me, Diana. I came to see you_ ". Peter opened the door for her. Diana Prince, known throughout the world as Wonder Woman, made her way inside and smiled at Peter. She wore a black jacket with a white shirt, blue jeans that fit her very well and black high heels.

"Hey Di, how's it going?" Peter asked as she hugged him.

"I'm doing just fine", Diana said before letting go and turning to Carol with a smirk. "Carol".

"Diana" Carol said with a frown.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" Diana asked keeping her smirk.

"Hi Diana, it's been a while", Carol said with a fake smile before glaring at her again and whispered harshly to her. "You can leave now!"

"I'd love to but I think I'm fine where I am", Diana whispered back with a smug look.

"So tell me, Di, how was your day?" Peter said with a genuine smile.

"It was...interesting to say the least", Diana said. "Due to the incident Aresia caused the world is starting to fear Amazons and they point at me for that issue. More importantly, Veronica Cale was leading the charge in blaming me for the turn of events. I honestly just want to forget about it all". Diana held her face in her hands.

"Hey, don't worry, things will get better. I'm not sure when but they will", Peter said hugging Diana in return to comfort her. Diana returned the gesture and smiled.

"Honestly Peter, is understanding women a super power you have?" Diana asked with a smile.

"Honestly I'm not sure but at least you're better", Peter said.

"Speaking of better are you sure you're better?" Diana asked and Carol stopped glaring at Diana to look at Peter with concern.

"Are you okay Peter?" At this Peter let go of Diana.

"Trust me ladies I'm fine", Peter said. "Yeah, I miss Aunt May but moping around and feeling down about her being gone would be an insult to her memory. She told me to be the hero that she wanted and that's what I'm gonna do". Carol and Diana smiled knowing that Peter was recovering well enough. "So are you guys staying over or do you have other things to do?"

"Well the League and I have a mission later to fight and imprison Mongul before he reaches Earth so I can't stay", Diana said with a sad expression. Carol smiled an evil smile at that internally before speaking.

"I don't have any plans so maybe we can talk a bit more", Carol said. Diana glared at her in turn smirked at her. Before any thing else could happen Peter, Diana, and Carol got a incoming message from Batman.

"Batman, what seems to be the problem?"

"A man is terrorizing an area you three are close to we need three to go in and stop it", Batman said.

"On it", Peter said before turning to Carol and Diana. "You ladies ready to beat some bad guys?"

"Of course we are", Carol and Diana said in unison. With that the three changed into their costumes and headed for the mysterious enemy.

* * *

**A few blocks away**

Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and Wonder Woman arrived at the place to find Morlun trashing everything around him.

"Totem we meet again!" Morlun said with a evil grin.

"Peter you know this guy?" Carol asked.

"Unfortunately, yes I do", Peter said. "His name is Morlun and he, at one point, he literally hunted me down". Carol, Diana, and Peter landed in front of Morlun ready to fight against him.

_**Next time, Spidey, Wonder Woman, and Miss M face off against Morlun with a surprise visit from a few people later on. This story took a loooooooooong time to get out there. Seriously, it took a lot of rewriting and editing to get this done. I hope you enjoy this chapter.** _


	2. Showdown

**Chapter 2: Showdown**

A large man walked into a room where a being sat on a throne with red eyes. The large man kneeled being the being on the throne before speaking.

" _My son Morlun is currently engaging the totem as you predicted_ ", the large man said.

" _ **Good, once he has the spider the multiverse will be ours for the taking**_ ", the being said.

" _You will honor you agreement about giving the totem to us, correct?_ " Solus questioned. The being glared at Solus.

" _ **Who do you take me for Solus? I shall honor our agreement but only when the spider is defeated**_ ", the being said.

" _Understood_ ", Solus said before leaving.

A woman walked in the throne room where the being was sitting on his throne. This woman had with grey skin and wore black and gray body suit. She also held a scythe in her hands. What's funny is that she has the same eyes as the being on his throne. This woman walked towards the being on the throne kneeled before him.

" **Father, are you certain that we should the totem eaters?** "

" _ **Of course not. The totem eaters are worthless beings that end all of existence should the Web of Life be manipulated in their favor**_ ", the being said. " _ **I have a mission for you Grail**_ ".

" **Yes father** ", Grail said. The being told her exactly what he wanted her to do. Grail nodded before walking away. " **I understand father. All will kneel before Darkseid** ".

Darkseid sat back on his throne and waited for his plans to unfold.

* * *

**with Peter, Carol, and Diana**

Peter, Carol, and Diana stood there as Morlun grinned evilly at them. His eyes focused solely on Peter however he would also like to see how and Amazon and an alien hybrid would taste. Only one question came to mind.

"Answer this Morlun how did you come back to life?" Peter asked with a glare at the totem eater.

"Simple that wasn't actually me, it was a clone to test your skills. Now that I know how powerful you really are I want Judging to see how you are against me at my current power", Morlun answered.

"Of course clones cause why not?" Peter muttered to himself.

"Judging from his looks something tells me he is stronger than he looks", Carol said. "Any other abilities aside from super strength and speed?"

"Yeah, he has a nasty habit of absorbing the life energy of beings around him", Peter said.

"Great so what do we do?" Diana asked.

"We keep him off balance and we may have a shot", Peter said with both ladies nodding in agreement. Morlun just smirked.

"Make all the plans you want it won't change the outcome of this fight. You will fall totem".

"Don't think so you Dracula reject!" Peter said as he Diana and Carol charged at him to attack. Carol went first and tried blast him with her photon blasts only to be swatted away by Morlun when she tried to get near.

Peter shot impact webbing at Morlun while Diana charged in with a sword in hand and tried to slash at him. Morlun avoided the sword slashes and grabbed the sword. This gave Carol the opportunity to blast Morlun in the face. Morlun was dazed letting go of Diana's sword and was met by Peter who collided both of his feet to Morlun's face causing the totem eater to skid backwards.

"Impressive totem, if you had added more force to that attack you would have killed me", Morlun said actually being impressed with an evil grin on his face.

"Sorry but I make it a habit not to kill", Peter said.

"A pity, that would be the only way to stop me or my family from hunting you", Morlun said.

Peter ran forward with Morlun charging at him. Just then Peter jumped and flipped over Morlun with Carol blasting him with photon blasts again knocking him back and causing him to fall to one knee. Morlun got back up to his feet only for Diana to use her Lasso of Truth to restrain him. Morlun just laughed.

"Do you honestly think that this toy will keep me from destroying your totem friend?" Morlun used his own strength to pull Diana towards him and kicking her in the stomach sending Diana backwards and the Lasso releasing him. Morlun turned his attention back to Peter who was approaching him.

Peter shot multiple web lines at the totem eater only them to miss with Morlun running towards him. This gave Diana an opportunity to zoom in front of Morlun and attack him.

**THRAAAK**

Diana cracked Morlun in the face causing the villain to skid back. Morlun just wiped the bit of blood from his mouth and glared at the Amazon. "You've made a mistake Amazon and that will cost you dearly with your life". Peter and Carol tried to attack Morlun from the left and right sides of him only to be punched and kicked, simultaneously, away. Morlun then charged at Diana and tried to punch and kick her.

"Why are you after Spider-Man at all? What has he ever done to you?" Diana asked as she avoided being punched and kicked. Diana was unsuccessful, however, in trying to avoid a punch that connected to her stomach. "Gaaaahh!"

"I'm pretty sure your Amazon sisters know exactly what happened. I have to wonder however what an Amazon would taste like", Morlun said with a smile forming. He then held Diana by the neck and opened his mouth before his mouth was barraged by impact webbing.

"Hands off ugly!" Peter said before shooting web lines at Diana and yanking her out Morlun's grip and catching her. "Di you all right?"

Diana smiled at him with a bright smile. "I am now, thank you Peter". Carol cleared her throat getting their attention.

"Let's focus, you two then we can go do that", Carol said.

"Right", Peter and Diana said.

The three jumped in to fight Morlun again with each one attacking Morlun from a different side. Peter shot impact webbing at him to get his attention giving Carol the chance to blast him in the back. Once he turns and attempts to advance on her Diana cracks him across the face. After getting up Peter punches him in the stomach with the intention of almost breaking Morlun's ribs.

Morlun tries to grab Peter to kill him when both Diana and Carol kick Morlun in the face causing him pain as blood began to run down his face. Peter followed up by charging up a venom blast and shot Morlun in his knees causing Morlun to fall on his knees in pain.

"Morlun it's over", Peter said as he stood with Carol and Diana.

"I think not totem", Morlun said as he stood back up with ease as he walked towards the trio before disappearing and attacking all three heroes in short order. Before they could get back up Morlun grabbed Peter and flung him into the side of a building.

"Peter!" Carol yelled before taking off and tried punching Morlun with everything she had. Morlun managed to grab Carol by the neck and started to squeeze the life out of her. Diana flew in and punched Morlun in the chest sending him flying into another building.

"Thanks", Carol said to Diana. "We need to check on Peter". The two women flew over to where Peter was and helped him up. "Peter are you alright?"

"Honestly no I'm not. I have so many bruises that my bruises have bruises", Peter joked a bit. The two women smiled a bit knowing he still had his sense of humor. "All jokes aside, Morlun wasn't this strong the last time we faced off".

"Are you sure?" Carol asked.

"I'm dead certain", Peter stated with a grim look under his mask. The three heard slight laughter from where Morlun was punched to see that the villain was still standing.

"We are going to need help", Diana said as she pressed a button on a device.

"Amazon, it matters not who comes to help you. You all will endure the same fate as any other and this time your Amazon sisters will not be here to help you", Morlun said as he slowly walked to them. "Just be thankful it is me you are dealing with. My family is much worse than I am".

"What?!" Peter said incredulously.

"You heard me correctly, my siblings and father are much worse than I am", Morlun said. "Now, it is time I ended this".

"I couldn't agree more. It is time to end it", a voice called out. The Inheritor and the three heroes looked up to see a few heroes from the Avengers and the Justice League standing together led by Captain America. Everyone, besides Cap, that appeared were Batman, Iron Man, Black Canary, Flash, Black Widow, and newcomer Doctor Strange. "Heroes assemble!" Cap yelled. With that everyone jumped in to fight the totem eater.

The heroes quickly surrounded Morlun and engaged the villain with Natasha tasered him with her Widow's Bite with Flash following up with consecutive punches to the stomach. Morlun tried to grab him but was stunned by Black Canary's Canary Cry which brought the totem eater to his knees. Iron Man blasted Morlun with repulsor rays before he could recuperate. Batman and Captain America punched him in the face to disorient him. Finally Morlun was knockdown by a single punch from Peter, Carol and Diana causing him to fall flat on his back while still being conscious but not wanting to move for a while.

"Finally he's down", Peter said with a sigh of relief.

"Doctor Strange, are you ready?" Steve asked.

"Yes I am", Doc Strange answered before casting a spell and blasting the energy vampire. "That spell with kick him out of our universe for a while". The totem eater was immediately sucked into a portal.

"I will return totem remember that!" Morlun yelled before the portal closed.

"That was a close one", Peter muttered to himself. "We need to find out how we can stop them before it's too late".

"My sentiments exactly", Batman said.

* * *

**Avengers Tower**

Peter, Carol, Diana, and the other heroes stood in the meeting room of Avengers Tower in order to sort out what's going on. An old enemy returns with the intention of capturing Peter. Next, said villain has a family that hunts his kind and are just and maybe even stronger than he is. Lastly, more importantly, and the most disturbing of all, they are working for someone who wants him out of the picture. They needed answers on this situation.

"Morlun must have been something if he hunted you down for a while", Steve said. "How did you beat him before?"

"I tricked him into absorbing radiation and punched him a few time", Peter said. "I was going to turn him over to SHIELD when this guy Morlun had forced to help him shot him dead. Oh course Morlun said that was a clone seeing how strong I was just so he could do this".

"That's not all, he said that my Amazon sisters were the reason why they are hunting you. I need to speak with mother about this", Diana said. "What happened to Clark, Hal, Thor, and Dr. Banner?"

"Hal was called to help Kyle Rayner while Clark went to investigate where Mongul was", Barry said. "Thor was called back to Asgard and decided to take Dr. Banner with him".

"Doctor Strange are you sure that barrier will hold them", Bruce asked.

"For a while yes, but if we don't hurry they will come back and cause more destruction around the multiverse", Stephen said. "Luckily for us we have weeks before that happens".

"Good then we can make counter measures against them once they come back", Bruce said.

"Trust me, the Inheritors are resilient and won't be taken down that easily". Everyone turned to see who spoke and spotted the figure with a woman by his side. Peter and Diana's eyes widened as they knew who she was. Before they could say anything the man continued. "Hello everyone, I am Anansi, the original Spider-Man and the Master Weaver. My lovely sister with a not so lovely attitude is Hera".

"Why are you here?" Bruce said.

"Simple, you have questions about the Inheritors and I have answers", Anansi said.

"We're listening", Peter said.

**_Next time Peter and everyone gets answers, Morlun deals with his family and Peter gets his first wife._ **


	3. First Wife

**Chapter 3: First Wife**

The gathered heroes looked to see Anansi and Hera stand before them. Anansi smiled as he looked directly at Peter who in turn looked at him. Hera grimaced as she didn't want to be in a room filled with mortals, especially in the presence of Peter and Diana.

Hera doesn't like Diana because she is the daughter of Zeus. That and the fact that she stopped her from killing a girl named Zola and her child. The reason why she doesn't like Peter because he was Anansi's favorite. Hera has always had a disdain for other gods and Anansi was no different. So learning that the red and blue vigilante from Queens, New York, was his champion of course she dislikes him. Let it be stated that Hera can be pretty petty.

"Before I start, I just want to say that it is an honor to finally meet you Peter", Anansi said. "And I must say you have grown over the years into a splendid hero".

"Thanks", Peter said. "It is also an honor to meet you as well Lord Anansi".

"Wait, how do you know about him?" Carol asked with everyone else wondering the same.

"Simple, he's the one responsible for giving me my powers", Peter said and everyone's eyes widened a bit except Doctor Strange. Peter then turned his attention to Anansi. "So tell me, why are the Inheritors after us?"

"That is a hard question to answer", Anansi began. "The Inheritors just appeared out of nowhere with the intention of fighting and consuming those who bare the spider totem. They would attack any would regardless of who they were, whether it be a child or and adult..." Anansi was cut off when Hera spoke up.

"A mortal or a god", Hera said. "The Inheritors at one point attacked Mount Olympus searching for Arachne. They even threatened us and attacked Zeus".

"I'm guessing that is when the Amazon's got involved", Diana said.

"In deed it is", Hera said.

"They weren't suppose to but Morlun and his father Solus provoked them", Anansi with disappointed sigh. "In order to defeat them we had to seal them away".

"How is it that I didn't know about it and why didn't my mother tell me about this?" Diana asked.

"Your mother, Hippolyta, was just a child at that time", Hera stated. Diana was at a loss for words "Besides most of the Amazon's who did fight perished in that fight. There were a few Amazon's who survived, one in particular named Myrina Black, but I doubt that they are still alive considering they disappeared from Paradise Island the day you were born Diana".

"Morlun and his family were destructive beings who knew they would return regardless, that is why I had various things created just for you Peter", Anansi said. "Tell me you do know about what empowers a totem right".

"Yeah, I know about it, Madame Web told me. They're tantric energy and chaotic energy", Peter answered. "Chaotic energy allows me to get stronger by killing people, which I do not use, while tantric energy empowers me through the bonds I've created with others and...(sigh) through sex". At that Peter's face turned as red as his mask while everyone gaped at him.

"Wait, you get stronger through sex?!" Tony asked. Bruce turned to him.

"Is that the only only thing you're concerned about right now?"

"Yes!" Tony said allowing Diana to slap him at the back of the head.

"It's not just Peter, all spider totems can", Anansi said with an amused grin. "That also includes Ms. Drew whom is on a mission in Madripoor as of this moment".

"Men", Hera muttered to herself in annoyance.

"So how do I stop them?" Peter asked.

"How do you think? By acquiring tantric energy", Anansi said.

"I can't just walk up to some random woman and just ask them for sex just to save the multiverse", Peter argued.

"Indeed you are correct and that is why I have come today", Anansi said. "Peter, you must marry twelve women in order to save the multiverse".

"WHAT?!" Everyone, including Peter, with the exception of Hera yelled in surprise. Even Batman was pretty surprised.

"You heard what I said", Anasi said with a smirk. "The more tantric energy you have the powerful you will become. Besides with the government legalizing polygamy, due to the actions of a rogue Amazon, you can marry anyone you want as long as they have the same love for you as well". Anansi looked to the corner of his eye and saw both Carol and Diana with shocked expressions on their faces before looking back at Peter. "You already have the twelve rings I gave to Mr. Modell to give to you".

 _'He gave Max those rings'_ , Peter thought to himself as he went wide eyed. "So those rings you gave me were for that purpose?"

"Yes they are, however your rings were infused with Star Sapphire energy and will only go to someone that does have love in them", Anansi said. "Don't worry it won't make the women you love crazy at all".

"You realize how crazy it is right", Peter said.

"Yes I know, but when have things never been crazy before?" Anansi asked. Peter was silent as he knew Anansi had a point.

"So Peter gets to marry multiple women in order to save the multiverse from being taken over by energy vampires. Am I the only ones that's jealous of Peter", Tony said causing him to get slapped by Diana again.

"Well to be honest with polygamy legal no one said that you couldn't have more than one wife or husband. It should be noted that Peter won't be the only one with those kinds of rings at all", Anansi stated once again getting everyone shocked. It was then that Hera walked up to Peter.

"Spider, I'll be bluntly honest, I detest you and your existence", Hera began. "However the multiverse is in danger and right now you are our only hope to stop it. So I tell you this, succeed or else I will make sure that you suffer a fate worse than what the Inheritors will do". Anansi shook his head in disappointment.

"Yeah pressure the one person that is suppose to save us all, sure that helps all the time", Anansi chided his sister. "Peter you can and will save us, trust in me and trust in yourself".

"So what do I have to do for me to marry twelve different women?" Peter asked. "Due we have to go to Vegas or something?"

Anansi chuckled a bit at the joke. "Nope, all that needs to be done is for you to place the ring on their finger". With that Anansi and Hera started to teleport away. "Good luck Peter. I counting on you". With that Anansi and Hera vanished in thin air.

* * *

**Loomworld**

Morlun was fell through the portal Doctor Strange created and onto the ground of the dimension he came from. As he slowly got up he was confronted by three of his siblings. The first named Deamos was just like Morlun in appearance with the difference being that he was more muscular, even though he wore a suit. The second was a woman named Verna who wore a dress that had a large V slit down to her naval, also exposing her moderate bust. The last was Jennix, who looked like Morlun was a bit skinnier that was also smarter. The three stopped in front of Morlun as Morlun glared at all three of them.

"Well look who we have here the sibling who couldn't defeat one totem", Deamos said with grin with intentions of mocking Morlun for his failure.

"I know what you are going to say and I don't want to hear it", Morlun growled.

"Well do you care to explain yourself to us brother?" Verna asked condescendingly.

"The totem's allies aided him and that sorcerer named Strange banished me from that world", Morlun said. "The spell he used was a temporary one and I will return for him".

"Good to know brother but before that, father would like to speak to you", Jennix said.

Morlun and his siblings walked to where Solus was and bowed before Solus who sat in his chair with a frown on his face. "I am disappointed Morlun, you've failed to capture the center".

"I understand father, I have no excuse for what happened. All I can say is that I won't fail again", Morlun said. Solus rose from his chair and walked towards Morlun.

"I hope not. The totem has evaded us once but we will have him before that fool Darkseid. The multiverse was promised to us and we will rule", Solus said. "Is that clear my children?"

"Yes father", the four said in unison.

Solus smiled an evil smile. "Good". Unbeknownst to them Grail was spying on them and recorded everything they said for Darkseid to hear before creating a portal and leaving.

* * *

**Themyscira**

The beautiful city of Themyscira on Paradise Island, where the Amazon warriors train and live outside of evils of Man's World. Though many believed that Amazons are men haters and given their history of being treated horribly by men in the past, the truth is they aren't. Though weary of men they have at times helped them.

Funny enough, due to Diana's relationships in the outside world, the Amazon's perspective of men has changed somewhat. There is one exception to this and she is currently being held in a prison for her actions on the inside a cell.

Hippolyta and Artemis appear before the cell of Aresia who is being restrained by a few chains. Aresia glared at the woman she once called Queen and the other she once called friend.

"What do you want?" Aresia asked looking away from them.

"We came to tell you what happened because of your actions", Hippolyta said.

"Unless everyone of those monsters are dead I don't want to know", Aresia said.

"Over 600,000 died because of you and now there only a handful in men the world", Hippolyta began that news caused Aresia to smile a bit. "Because of that the government decided to legalize polygamy". Aresia turned to Hippolyta and Artemis with a angry look.

"WHAT?!" Aresia yelled in anger.

"It was a decision they made", Hippolyta said. "Not only that but because of your actions there are some women who actually wanted this done".

"How could you allow yourself to agree to this, either of you?" Aresia asked with a look of disgust and rage.

"We didn't agree to this", Artemis said.

"Well Artemis more so than me but yeah we didn't agree", Hippolyta said. "This is happening regardless if we like it or not".

"All because of your inadequacy to act. Do you finally see what I have been trying to tell you? They are continuing to destroy everything and you're just going to let this happen", Aresia spat out.

"And how's fault was it for killing most of them, some of whom were innocent?" Artemis retorted.

"They weren't innocent, they were monsters just like the rest of them, including that ingrate Spider-Man", Aresia said. Artemis turned to Hippolyta a concerned look.

"I told you she wouldn't listen. She doesn't see things the way we do", Artemis whispered.

"I know", Hippolyta replied before turning to Aresia. "I guess it was a mistake to believe you would see what you did wrong then. You still don't realize that some of the men you hate had families, friends and loved ones, some of whom will never see them again because of what you did. Especially Sue Storm, a woman who's family you destroyed because of your hatred for men. Be thankful that you are imprisoned here and not out there".

With that the Queen walked out with Artemis following behind. Aresia just glared at the wall plotting her escape.

"Are you okay, milady?" Artemis asked with concern.

"Honestly Artemis, no I'm not", Hippolyta said. "I failed to reach a sister and the outside world pays for it because of my failure". The only Artemis could was place her arm around her Queen to comfort her as they walked back the palace.

* * *

**with Peter**

It was a day after that talk with Anansi and Peter was in his apartment. After Anansi and Hera had left some of the other heroes including Diana were called in to help track and defeat Mongul before he could reach Earth. Diana told Peter that she would visit him after dealing with Mongul while Batman told Peter that would talk about the wives thing later and that for now he should try to take his mind off of it. It's kinda hard to take your mind off of something like that especially when you have to save the multiverse.

 _'Twelve women. I have to marry twelve women. The question I have is who?'_  Peter thought to himself.  _'I can't just ask some random woman to marry me from out of nowhere'_.

Peter's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Peter got up and walked towards it before calling out to the person behind it. "Hello?"

" _Peter it's me Carol I just want to talk_ ", Carol said with Peter opening the day to let her in. "Hey, you doing alright?"

"A little, still confused but yeah", Peter said. "It feels weird honestly that I have to convince twelve women to marry me just to save the multiverse. How can I do that and not sound crazy or perverted trying to ask question?" Carol walked over to Peter and held his hand to comfort him.

"I can see how weird and frustrating that is", Carol said.

"Exactly", Peter said as he and Carol sat down on the couch.

"Hey remember when we first met?" Carol asked with a smile causing Peter to chuckle a bit.

"Yeah I do, we fought Mudman, (Sandman and Hydroman fused), and we were both covered in mud from head to toe", Peter said now laughing with Carol laughing as well.

"Yeah you annoyed the hell out of me that day and I wanted to hurt you", Carol said smiling.

"Yeah and I have to admit you looked really hot covered in mud", Peter said causing her blush with a smile.

"Thank you", Carol said smiling.

"So now that you've lightened the mood what brings you over?" Peter asked.

"Well I decided to come here because I thought that maybe I...", Carol began only to stop mid sentence.

"You what?" Peter asked.

"It's nothing, it's just a stupid idea", Carol said.

"Carol nothing you say is stupid", Peter said with a concerned look on her face. "Tell me, please".

Carol sighed. "Fine I'll tell you". Carol took a breath then exhaled softly. "The reason I came over was because I decided that..."

"That?" Peter inquired.

"I-I'll be your first wife", Carol said. Peter went wide eyed by this. Never did he ever expect Carol to ask to be his wife. Then again Peter and Carol have always been teased by Logan to being an actual husband and wife with how they get along. Peter just remained silent and it started to freak out Carol a bit. "Peter say something".

"Sorry Carol, I just- are you really sure you want to be my wife?" Peter asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Carol, I'll be honest, I don't have good history when it comes to women at all. More than that Carol I'm scared of what might come next. What if I'm not good enough for you or anyone else? And what if I-" Peter was cut off when Carol slapped him.

"Get that crap out of your head Peter", Carol said with a stern voice. "Don't ever think that way again. You're not going to sit there and try to sell yourself short. Trust me when I say this is scary for me too but I'm willing to make that leap with you as well. So to answer your question I am very sure". Carol walked up to Peter until she was in front of him, face to face. "Peter, I love you". Carol said before she gently kissed him.

"Your right I shouldn't think like that at all. Thank you Carol, for everything", Peter said as he kissed her back. One of the rings started to glow and lifted itself up over to Carol after they broke the kiss. Peter decided to take the ring into his hands. "Carol Danvers will you marry me?"

"Yes", Carol said with smile as Peter placed the ring on her ring finger. Just then a wave of pink energy appeared and washed over Carol's body before dissipating. "Well now that I am your first wife I think we should seal this properly".

With that Peter nodded just as Carol kissed him again. The two continued to kiss as they reached Peter's bedroom and Carol pushed him on to the bed. Carol proceeded to remove her shirt revealing her bra clad breasts and removed her pants and panties.

Peter in response removed his shirt and removing his pants and boxers revealing his erect manhood. Carol walks up and kisses him again while pressing her body against his. Peter returns the gesture before unhooking her bra and throwing it away releasing her beautiful mounds.

They continued to kiss just as Peter laid Carol on to the bed with the back of her head resting on a pillow. "Take me, fuck me good", Carol said. Peter lined himself up with her wet entrance before going all the way in. Carol had to hold in a scream as the feeling of Peter being inside her was exhilarating and caused her to get wet even more. "Keeping going Peter, fuck me". Peter did just as she said as he started fucking her harder.

Peter kept going and continued thrusting into her. Carol kissed him as he continued as well as wrapping her arms and legs around his waist and neck. Peter decided to roll themselves over making Carol the one on top. With that Carol started bouncing on top of him and showed no signs of slowing down.

"You like this?" Peter asked smiling.

"Oh baby I love it", Carol responded seductively as she continued bouncing on his cock. Peter decided to spank her using some of his super strength causing her to moan even harder and she responded by furiously bouncing on him. "You almost there Peter?"

"Yeah", Peter said.

"Good, cum inside of me. Don't worry it's a safe day", Carol said. Peter grabbed her and her flipped themselves over and thrust into her as hard multiple times. Peter continued this before he started cumming inside of her causing Carol to scream in ecstasy from being filled up. After a few minutes of gathering their breathe Carol spoke. "Best sex ever. I have never had sex that great before".

"Thanks, I try to please as best as I can", Peter said.

"I know you do", Carol said with a smirk. "And don't worry about the Inheritors, we'll face and defeat them all. Besides your wives will help out with that".

"I wouldn't have it any other way", Peter said before kissing her. "I love you Carol"

"I love you too, Peter", Carol said as the two snuggled into each other.

In Africa Anansi smiled as he could sense that Peter got his first wife. "One down, eleven more to go", Anansi said.

_**Next time, everyone's (mainly Diana's) reaction to Peter and Carol being married.** _ _**I will be going back to fix previous chapters of other stories just to update them.** _


	4. Sinister Activity Part 1

**Chapter 4: Sinister Activities Part 1**

Peter was slowly waking up as he felt as if something was on top of him grinding on his pelvis. Peter raised his hands only for them to be grabbed and placed two large breasts and a voice call out. "Good morning Peter", Carol said with a smile at her new husband. Peter smiled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning Carol", Peter said as he moaned. "Man, one hell of a way to wake someone up". That comment made Carol chuckle before she leaned down and kissed him.

"What can I say, you had a bit of morning wood so I thought why not", Carol said and she started to grind harder on top of him. "Besides it's my duty as a wife to please her husband".

Peter grabbed her waist and started inward into her causing her to moan. Peter sat up holding onto Carol and started to kiss her. Soon after Peter and Carol were nearing their limit and Peter decided to hold Carol and stand up and thrust into her. Carol just wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he continued to thrust into her. Just then Peter held her tight as he came inside her as hard as he could.

"Wow, sexy with you never gets boring", Carol said as she got down from him. As she walked to the bathroom area she turned back to Peter. "I'm gonna head into the bathroom and take a shower. I could use an extra pair of hands to help wash me".

"What man would I be if I didn't?" Peter said as he went in after her while Carol smiled. The two continued on with their activities from seconds again. However the two were unaware that a dark figure was watching these events happen and spied on them until they went into the bathroom. With them gone the figure left.

* * *

**Themyscira**

Hippolyta and Artemis were sitting and relaxing when two women arrived. The first had black hair with black clothing and armor with a sword and shield. She also had blue eyes. The other was a blonde, wearing a red long sleeved shirt, blue jean pants and also had blue eyes. These two women were Donna Troy aka Troia and Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark aka Wondergirl. The two had arrived and informed the news about Spider-Man to them. They were shocked by what they were told.

"Are you certain that Spider-Man must marry twelve women in order to save the multiverse and was given permission from Anansi and Hera?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yes and as crazy as it is, it seems that it's all very true", Donna replied.

"So none of what you just said is a prank?" Artemis asked.

"Nope, sorry", Cassie answered.

"How did you get this news?" Hippolyta asked.

"Batman contacted us at Titans Tower while everyone was training to inform us of what happened", Donna explained. "He also said to for the males to be careful as Peter isn't the only hero who would get multiple wives".

"He also said that he contacted every other team and told them the same thing", Cassie said. "When he first told us of course we thought he was kidding but then we realized that Batman never kidds... at all. So yeah it was shocking for us as well".

"I still don't get why Hera agree to this", Hippolyta said.

"Anansi was always a manipulator", Artemis said with a hint of anger.

"Batman also said something about an enemy named the Inheritors that want to rule the multiverse and that we went to war with them once before", Donna said. "Hera stated that you were too young to know about it and that the only Amazons that knew were probably dead by now".

Hippolyta had to think about it for a moment. She was told about the Inheritors before by her own mother and how dangerous they were but she thought that since they were defeated, she didn't have to worry. Now that the Inheritors were returning and that Peter is the only one to stop them made her sigh a bit before asking another question.

"Does Diana know about the situation with Peter?"

"Yes she does. She was standing next to Batman when he called us", Cassie said.

"Thank you, both of you telling us of this news", Hippolyta said. With that Donna and Cassie nodded before leaving the room with the Queen and Artemis alone. "We need to get to New York and speak with Peter".

"Exactly what I thought", Artemis said. Behind Artemis was another Amamzon who left the room and headed to the prison area where Aresia was chained.

"Aresia, I have come to give you some distressing news", she said. "It seems as though the so called Spider-Man was supposed to marry multiple women". Aresia seethed win anger hearing this before looking back at the woman and speaking.

"It seems as though these men continue to prove what monsters they truly are", Aresia said. "The moment I escape from here we go after the Spider-Man".

* * *

**Watchtower**

The Justice League had just returned from fighting a villain named Mongul. Mongul was trying to make his way to the planet as well as kill innocent beings in the universe as well. The Justice League was able to confront him and were able to defeat him before handing the alien over to the Green Lantern Corp. Mongul told Superman that he will escape and that his first destination would be Earth. Supes replied back by telling him that he will be ready and he will stop him. With that Mongul was taken away. Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Batman, Cyborg, Aquaman, and the new Green Lanterns Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz had just walked in when Flash spoke.

"Man Mongul really did a number on my back when he hit me", Flash said.

"Lucky you, at least he didn't try to crush your arm", Simon said.

"Or heads", Jess said.

"Hey, at least we beat him. That should count for something", Hal said to the three.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Hal is right", Bruce said. "Besides, right now we need to see how Spider-Man is doing".

"Aw, Bats does care about him", Simon joked causing Bruce to growl a bit and a few others to chuckle.

"And to think that Peter has to marry twelve women", Hal said. "And not only that but he has to do so in order to save the multiverse as a whole".

"And not just that but a few others as well will get more than one wife", Superman said before turning to Diana. "Diana I want to know are your thoughts on this?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure", Diana said. "Anansi has always been known as a trickster god but he doesn't do what he does for no reason and if Hera agreed to this who am I to stop it. Then again, I don't necessarily like that Peter should marry just any person". Diana paused for a bit before continuing. "Then again Peter is a smart person I doubt he would anything like that".

"Agreed", Hal said. "And I speak for all when I say May raised him the right way". Everyone agrees with that statement.

"That brings up the question, what kind of women does Peter like, besides blondes and redheads?" Jessica asked.

"He likes women who know what they want and are strong minded", Diana answered. "It also doesn't hurt that likes those who can kick ass".

' _Of course, she would know. She spends a lot of time with him and she basically described almost every female hero mainly herself_ ', Everyone guessed. ' _Diana must want to be one of Peter's wives_ '

Arthur heard a beep and went to the monitor. "Incoming transmission from Avengers Tower". Arthur pressed a button and Steve's face appeared on screen. "Cap is there anything going on?"

"Actually yes, and it's about Peter and his first wife, Carol", Steve said with smile causing everyone in the Justice League to go wide eyed.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the Justice League said in shock. Diana was shocked but also mad ad surprisingly not at Peter or Carol.

' _Dammit, I knew something that would happen and I knew I should have stayed behind. Carol beat me to the punch_ ', Diana thought to herself.

* * *

**Minutes ago at Avengers Tower**

Peter and Carol had just made it to Avengers Towers after spending two hours in the shower screwing each others brains out. The two had just finished their little rut when they decided to tell everyone about it. Soon the elevator stopped and the door opened with the two making it to top floor. Just then went into a room with the rest of the Avengers were. Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Luke, Thor, Bruce, and Logan were there.

"Hey, Carol, Peter what's goin on?" Tony said as he spotted them.

"Something important to tell actually", Peter stated. This got everyone to turn to them in curiosity.

"Pete, Carol, what's going on?" Steve asked. Carol sighed before stepping forward and just sound it.

"I decided to become Peter's first wife", Carol said and showed them all the ring on her finger. Naturally everyone was shocked and surprised by the news.

"Carol..." Tony said in a hurt voice as if he was about to cry.

"When was this?" Luke asked.

"Last night. We talked and I told him that I would be his first wife", Carol said. "We also told him that I loved him".

"Wait you do love him?" Natasha asked getting a nod from the blonde.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised", Logan said.

"Why not?"

"I've known you both for years, that being said I know a lot about your feelings for each other", Logan said. "Besides Jess and I had a bet and I won".

"You and Jess bet on us?!" Carol and Peter said in unison mad at this revelation.

"Not the point. The point I'm trying to make is that I'm proud of the both of you", Logan said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Wow, thanks Logan", Peter said.

"No problem", Logan said.

"I'll admit this is shocking to say the least but I'm happy for you both as well", Steve said.

"Aye, Man of Spiders and Lady Danvers, I wish you both all the happiness for your union", Thor said.

"Well than I guess all that's left is to tell the Justice League as well", Steve said as he sent a transmission to the Justice League Watchtower. It was then that Aquaman picked up.

" _Cap is there anything going on?_ "

"Actually yes, and it's about Peter and his first wife, Carol", Steve said with smile causing everyone in the Justice League to go wide eyed.

" _WHAT?!_ " Everyone of the Justice League said in shock.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The dark figure then left and entered into a dark room revealing himself to be Eddie Brock Jr aka Venom. Eddie went into a room and was confront by other people there. These people Alex O'hirn (Rhino), Max Dillon (Electro), Adrian Toomes (Vulture), Herman Schultz (Shocker), Mac Gargan (Scorpion), Doctor Otto Octavius (Doctor Octopus), and Norman Osborne (the Green Goblin). These men were a collective of Peter's worst enemies...except shocker because in Peter's eyes he's a joke.

"Well Venom what did you see?" Norman asked

"Honestly something I shouldn't have seen", Eddie began. "Turns out he's in a relationship with Ms. Marvel and I saw them having sex". This news shocked everyone.

"Really?!" Shocker said in shocker.

"You can't be serious", Electro said. "What would she ever see in him?"

"How big were her tits?" Rhino asked with everyone giving him deadpanned looks. "What? She's hot, I just want to know".

"They were big enough for him to fit in his hands", Eddie commented Rhino glared at the floor.

"That son of a bitch!" Rhino said.

"It matters not what he's doing, he'll be defeated and dead once we get to him", Otto said.

"Exactly, I can't wait to finally impale his heart on my tail", Mac said.

"Easy Mac, we all will get a turn in to destroy him but first let's make sure no one attempts to help him out", Norman said with an evil grin.

_**Next time the Sinister Six makes their move. Sorry for taking so long I was in Florida for the third time this year (seriously I was), so I didn't have time to write this story like I was suppose to. Thanks for reading.** _


	5. Sinister Activity Part 2

**Chapter 5: Sinister Activities Part 2**

On Mount Olympus, Anansi stood with Hera and Zeus watching the events unfold with Peter and Carol. Hera, as usual, was unimpressed by Peter's romance with Carol. Zeus and Anansi on the other hand were thrilled about what happened, however for two different reasons. Anansi because Peter was fulfilling his destiny while Zeus enjoyed the sex scenes that played out.

"I'll admit Anansi this plan you had I was certain that it would fail but I stand corrected", Zeus said.

"I still don't get the rings. Was it because you thought that your champion would be as promising as the Green Lanterns or what?" Hera questioned.

"These rings were to eternally bind those that Spider-Man loves and vice versa", Anansi said. "It also serves the a purpose of adding a few new abilities for him and his loves". Anansi picked up a ring before continuing on. "One of said abilities is the fact that the wives can not harm their husband or vice versa if they are ever controlled".

"You think of everything, don't you?" Hera asked.

"Well it's to make sure that my champion and his wives are satisfied", Anansi said. "Besides it will make his life a whole lot more entering". Anansi took out three rings and looked at them before turning to leave. "Well I'll be off".

"To do what?" Zeus asked.

"To improve a certain soldier's love life", Anansi grinned as he left.

* * *

**Avengers Tower**

It had been thirty minutes after the message was sent by the Avengers to the Justice League. In that time, Peter had left for Horizon Labs while Carol and Natasha talked to each other about the night of passion Carol had with Peter. Natasha gasped at the details that Carol was telling her and even laughed a bit as well. "You and Peter are like animals in heat", Natasha joked.

"Whatever, we're married so we can act like animals", Carol joked with Natasha laughing. "So how are you and Steve doing, has he asked you out yet?"

"I honestly wish he would but Sharon has a claim on him", Natasha said. "Besides what would Cap look like if he had two women at his side who seriously want to bang him?"

"Yeah that's understandable", Carol said. "What would Steve look like when he sees you and Sharon completely naked and wanting him to take you at the moment?"

"He would either pass out or screw us senseless", Natasha said causing them both to laugh. Just then a question popped up in her mind. "What about Diana? You do know that she loves him too right?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure", Carol said. Just then the two heard foot steps approaching them.

"Carol we heard the news, please tell me it's just a joke", said a voice and Carol and Natasha turned to see two women approach them. These two lovely ladies are Jessica Drew aka Spider-Woman (no relation to Peter) and Jennifer Walters aka She-Hulk.

"Sorry Jess, it's all true", Carol said.

"WHAT?!" Jen and Jess said unison and shock.

"Oh, you think them being married is shocking just listen to what they have been doing while they were married", Natasha said with a large grin.

* * *

**with Peter**

After everything that happened at Avengers Tower Peter decided to head out to Horizon Labs. Peter was working on designs for a new Spider-Man suit just for him that can also negate sound based attacks and act as a stealth suit. Peter decided to create this just in case he had to go on stealth missions with the other heroes or just himself. Just as he was finishing up on the designs for the suit Max Modell appeared.

"Hey Peter, I need to talk to you for a bit", Modell asked.

"Sure what's up?" Peter asked.

"Well as you know, a few weeks from now a scientist will be coming here to work at Horizon Labs", Max said. "I was hoping that you would show them around if you don't mind".

"Oh of course, I don't mind at all", Peter said with a smile. "So does this person have a name?"

"Apparently she doesn't anyone to know who she is just yet", Max said. "She'll reveal herself once she comes here".

"Understood", Peter said. "Don't worry I'll take care of the new person once she gets here".

"Thank you Peter, trust me you won't regret it", Max said as he left.

Just as Max left the room, Peter's alarm went off alerting him to trouble in Manhattan. After telling Max that he had to go and take care of something personal, Peter suited up and swung off into Manhattan where he saw a bank being robbed by a couple of thugs. "Well this looks like a job for the Amazing Spider-Man. Man, that got old real quick", Peter said as he swooped down in order to fight against them. "Special delivery!"

"Aw shit, it's Spider-Man run!" one of the thugs say before he and his friends start running away from Peter.

"If you guys run away then how will I ever beat you guys up?" Peter quipped as he webbed up their legs causing them to fall done.

"I told you trying to rob this bank that Spidey looks after was a stupid idea", one of the thugs say.

"Yeah you're right", the other thug says as Peter approached them while spraying more webbing.

"Well fellas you know what happens next", Peter said as he was going to set them up for the police. From out of nowhere Peter was webbed up and pulled away onto a rooftop. The moment he tried to get up he was grabbed by a mechanical tentacle and slammed into a nearby wall. "Okay, ow".

"You'll be feeling a lot more pain Parker", Venom said as he, the Sinister Six, and the Green Goblin stood in front of him.

"Oh great, everyone of my enemies is out to kill me and it's not even Friday yet", Peter quipped. Just then Peter released smoke bombs to blind them all. Peter was able to create his own smoke bombs at Batman's behest a few years back and as much as Peter hates to admit it they are useful.

"Oh no you don't!" Venom yelled as he tried to punch Peter but was zapped by his venom blast instead. Doc Ock, Scorpion, Electro, Rhino, and Vulture got out of the smoke to find him.

"Where is that arachnid based imbecile", Vulture said and was met with impact webbing to the back of the head.

"Just to let you know Scorpion I'm technically smarter than you", Peter mocked before web swinging away. "Catch me if you can!"

"After him!" Norman yelled and the villains complied.

* * *

**with Carol**

Carol had just finished telling the ladies about how good Peter was in bed leaving the five women stunned beyond belief.

"Oh. My. God", Jess and Jen muttered to themselves.

"Yeah Peter is one hell of lover", Carol said with no shame. "So what about you two? Either of you have eyes for Peter?"

"Haha, no, not me. I have someone in mind", Jen said.

"Tony Stark?" Carol asked with a smirk.

"If I say yes will you not tease me about it?" Jen said.

"So what about you Jess?" Carol said.

"As much as I would love to I'm going out with Hawkeye", Jess answered.

"So it's not a yes but I'm not hearing a no either", Natasha smirked causing Jess to pout.

"Whatever", Jess said causing the other ladies to laugh. Just then Carol gripped the side of her head and fell to her knees as her mind was bombarded by visions Peter being attacked. Jess and the other ran to her aid. "Carol are you alright?"

"It's Peter he's in danger", Carol said as she took off to go find him.

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter jumped and flipped over several bolts of lightning as Electro tried shooting at him. Green Goblin continued throwing pumpkin bombs while Vulture closed in on Peter. Peter webbed up a pumpkin bomb and threw it at Vulture who was caught in the explosion but suffered minor damage. As for Green Goblin the moment he got closer Peter used his venom blast and paralyzed him.

Peter started web swinging before turning around and kicking Venom in the face who tried to sneak attack him from behind.

"What the..." Venom said.

"You really think I'm just going to let you of all people continue to blindside me?" Peter asked only to be grabbed his leg and slammed onto the hood of a car. "Okay ow that hurt". Just then he jumped out of the way of a rampaging Rhino before webbing up Rhino's eyes and making him fall over onto the ground.

"You think I'm just gonna let you get away bug, I don't think so!" Scorpion yelled as he blasted at Peter with his tail. Peter was able to avoid the attacks and flipped over Green Goblin and landing on his feet. Peter was able to shoot impact webbing at them before jumping over Rhino. However, he was clotheslined by Venom.

"Okay Eddie I didn't want to do this but..." with that Peter activated his flame webs at Venom burning the Symbiote.

"Gahhh! It burns! You'll pay for that Spider-Man!" Venom yelled only to be kicked away. It was then that Peter used his venom blast on all the villains in front of him knocking them down.

"That should be enough to stop you all", Peter said before trying to get away only to be blasted by the Shocker causing him to fall to the ground.

"Aw, what's wrong bug, out of jokes?" Shocker said.

"I still have a few. For example, What's blonde, hot, and super strong?" Peter asked..

"Okay I'll bite, what is?" Shocker asked unaware of a certain blonde behind him.

"The answer is me", Carol said as she turned Shocker around and punched him into the air. "That's for trying to kill my husband!" Carol went over to Peter and helped him up.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are when you're angry?" Peter flirted.

"A few times", Carol said with a small smirk before turning to a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

"A few scrapes and bruises but I'll heal", Peter said reassuring that he'll be fine.

"Well how about when this is over why can play doctor and I can dress up as a naughty nurse for you... and 'nurse' you back to health?" Carol said seductively and Peter grinned underneath his mask.

"Oh I would love that", Peter said and Carol kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, don't think for a second that means we're done here", Rhino said as he and the rest of Peter's villains appeared together.

"You had better surrender Spider, it's eight of us and two of you", Ock said.

"Eight vs two? For some reason, he should've brought more", Carol said as she and Peter jumped into battle.

Peter took on Doc Ock, Shocker, Green Goblin, and Scorpion. Carol on the other hand took on Rhino, Electro, Venom, and Vulture.

Peter was able to kick Doc Ock in the face behind webbing up Shocker and Scorpion's faces and making them hit each other. Ock tried to use his tentacles to attack Peter but Peter avoided to contact and it hit Scorpion instead who had just recovered.

"Dammit Ock!" Scorpion yelled.

"You got in the way!" Ock yelled back.

"Yoohoo, over here!" Peter quipped getting their attention. The four villains ran towards him only caught in a barrage of webbing covering them all from head to toe. "Ha, in your face Logan. I told him these web grenades would work".

Over with Carol, she was in a fist fight with Rhino of all people and she was punching him back hard before kicking him in the face. Electro appeared behind her.

"Take this bitch!" Electro yelled as he zapped her with electricity. Venom appeared behind him and stopped him.

"You idiot! That's Ms. Marvel!" Venom growled.

"So?" Electro asked as if he didn't care.

"She absorbs energy and gets stronger from it. What do you think electricity is you jackass?!" Venom yelled.

"Oh" Electro paled on that sudden realization just as a smirking Ms. Marvel hovered over them.

"Yeah, oh", Carol said before blasting them both and knocking them out. Vulture tried to dive boom her only to be caught by her. "This is not going to end well for you". Carol proceeded to rip off Vulture's wings as if they were toilet paper and threw down. "All that's left is Rhino". Carol slowly turned her head towards Rhino with a smirk and giving that feel in a horror movie where he will be the next one to be next. Rhino was about to soil himself.

"I surrender, please just take me to jail", Rhino called out in fear.

"Smart guy", Carol said as Peter swung up beside her.

"Thanks babe but how did you know I was in trouble?" Peter asked.

"I got some weird vision and I saw you getting attacked. So decided to come find you and warn you when I found you fighting your enemies", Carol said. "Maybe it's a side effect from these rings".

"Maybe", Peter said. "We'll look into it later but right now I do believe you promised me something about nursing me back to health".

"That I did, that I did", Carol said as she grabbed him and flew off to Avengers Tower. The moment they got to a room they were met with Queen Hippolyta, Artemis, and Diana.

"Di, Artemis, your highness what's going on?" Peter asked.

"Peter, we need to talk", Hippolyta said.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Captain America walked into his room where he found bag on his bed. He picked it up and went to go find Tony who was in the kitchen. "Tony what's this?"

"I don't know. What's inside of it?" Tony asked. Steve opened the bag and out popped three rings just for him with a note from Anansi.

_These belong to you Captain Rogers_

_Go and live a happy life_

_-Anansi_

"Huh what do you know", Steve said.

"Dammit!" Tony yelled in jealousy.

"Language", Steve chided.

_**Next time Peter gets his second wife.** _


	6. Wonderful Moments

**Chapter 6: Wonderful Moments**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Peter asked as he was taken into a separate room with Queen Hippolyta. As for Carol, Diana, and Artemis, they were in another room.

"I came to talk you about Anansi's quest", Hippolyta said. "Is it true that Hera actually agreed with what Anansi that you should do this?"

"Yes, she did. She didn't like the idea, in fact hated it but she did agree", Peter answered.

"It seems as though these Inheritors are more trouble than I thought", Hippolyta said. "Hera wouldn't be so easily persuaded if these Inheritors weren't".

"Trust if they were strong enough to take out Gods then they are no laughing", Peter said. "Also speaking from personal experience of fighting Morlun".

"Indeed, than it would seem as though you will need Diana's help in that regard", Hippolyta said. "Peter, while I don't particularly feel comfortable doing this, I want you to marry Diana". To say that Peter was shocked was an understatement. "Again I don't feel comfortable saying this".

"Understandable", Peter said.

"Yes, well the reason I want you to do so is simple", Hippolyta said. "Diana loves you a lot. Diana loves everyone but you are the one person she loves above everyone else".

"Wow, I had a feeling she loved me and to be fair I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same", Peter said.

"Really what is it that you love about Diana?" Hippolyta asked.

"Honestly, everything", Peter answered with a smile. "She's smart, beautiful, strong, confident in what she wants, and a loving person". Hippolyta smiled at Peter explaining to her why he loves Diana.

"Well it seems as though leaving Diana to you was a good idea", Hippolyta said with a smile. "Take good care of Diana, Peter".

"I will, I promise", Peter said.

"Good cause I would hate to have to kill you if you didn't", Hippolyta joked with a laugh.

"Haha, nice joke", Peter said.

"Actually I'm very serious", Hippolyta said with a glare. "If you hurt her you'll be dealing with me, Artemis, and every Amazon on Paradise Island. Understood?"

"Yes, I promise I won't hurt her!" Peter squeaked in fear. At this Hippolyta's glare turned into a soft smile.

"Good", Hippolyta said.  _'I know for a fact you have no intentions to hurt Diana. You're too kind to do so'_ , Hippolyta thought to herself. "The last thing I need to tell you about is Aresia. I fear that she will escape from Themyscira and try to kill you".

"Considering I helped stop her, that's to be expected", Peter commented.

"Peter, I tell you this because trying to talk her down is not possible", Hippolyta said. "Be careful and cautious of Aresia".

"I understand", Peter said as he shook his head.

* * *

**with Carol & Diana**

Carol and Diana were in the same room with Artemis watching as they waited for Peter and Hippolyta to come back from what they were talking about. All the while Diana looked away from Carol.

"Diana are you mad?" Carol asked out of curiosity.

"No I'm not mad", Diana said.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Carol asked with a deadpanned look.

"Maybe I want to", Diana replied. Carol was starting to get a bit miffed at Diana's attitude.

"Look Di, I'm sorry but come on, would you pass up a chance to marry him?" Carol asked. This caused Diana to sigh and turn to face Carol.

"No, I would not", Diana said. "It seems you have a point so tell me, what is it that you love about Peter?"

At this Carol smiled at she thought about what Peter means to her and came to a logical answer. "Everything", Carol said with a large smile on her face. "And I assume that you feel the same way about Peter too, right?"

"Yes I do", Diana said also with a large smile on her face.

Artemis could feel the love that the two women had for the arachnid based vigilante.  _'That bug has always had a thing for attracting women left and right but at least he's a good man'_ , Artemis thought to herself with a small smile that quickly turned into a small frown.  _'Why do I feel a bit of pain in my chest?'_. Just then Peter and Hippolyta arrived.

"Di, we need to talk", Peter said.

"Of course", Diana said with a smile as they walked into the same room Peter and Hippolyta came out of. "Well, here we are alone just the two of us".

"Yeah, it is", Peter chuckled a bit. "Diana, I should have told you this a long time ago but-" Peter was stopped by Diana who placed a finger on his lips.

"I know and to be I should have done this ago too", Diana said as she kissed him and Peter returned the gesture. "Peter I have always loved you and I always will".

"I love you too, Di", Peter said as he kissed her. "So what do you say? Will you marry me?"

"You know I would love nothing more than this", Diana said. With that Peter pulled out a ring from his pocket and placed it on Diana ring finger. Immediately after that, a wave of pink energy washed over Diana's body before dissipating.

"Welcome to the group", Peter said.

"Well I do have an amazing husband after all", Diana quipped as they left the room and entered into the room with the others.

"Is it done?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yes, it's done", Peter said and at this Hippolyta smiled along with Carol.

"Welcome aboard, Diana. This also makes us rivals to see who can please Peter more", Carol whispered.

"Good, I look forward to beating you", Diana said with a smirk.

"Well it looks our work here is done Artemis. We should head back to the hotel", Hippolyta said.

"Why not head back to Themyscira?" Artemis asked.

"Because food in that hotel is absolutely divine and know for a fact that you like that chocolate fountain", Hippolyta said.

"I will not confirm nor deny that", Artemis said. Just then the five saw Tony walk with a bottle of alcohol and a cup before drinking it all in one go.

"Hey Tony what's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing just mad that you and Steve get multiple wives", Tony replied.

"WHAT?!" Peter, Carol, and the Amazons are yell in unison.

* * *

**SHIELD Helicarrier**

Steve had just talked to to Bruce and Clark about his acquisition of his own rings. Of course the two were shocked and confused as to why Steve was given rings himself. As Steve put it Anansi wanted him to have happy life. Apparently that means having three wives. Regardless of the circumstances they decided Steve should try be careful. As of right now Steve was walking over to the training room to find a blonde woman punching a punching bag. This was Sharon Carter, one of Steve's love interests who works for SHIELD. Steve entered into the room secretly before speaking.

"You know I never thought you would ever look amazing in training gear and yet there you are", Steve said causing her to look at him and smile.

"I don't you should be spending some much time Tony and Peter", Sharon joked. "I think they're rubbing off on you".

"Well that's what happens when you team up with them", Steve joked as well. With that Steve sat down in a chair with Sharon sitting in the chair next to him. "Sharon remember when I told you that Peter was suppose to find twelve wives in order to save the multiverse?"

"Yes I do", Sharon said. "I couldn't believe it then and I still don't believe it now. I thought that Peter had this elaborate plan to trick a few women into sleeping with him only to remember that that's not who Peter is".

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about", Steve said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out three rings. "Apparently, I was given these three rings and now I'm suppose to have three wives myself".

"What, how?!" Sharon asked in shock.

"No idea", Steve said. "I just went into my room and there was a bag on my bed-"

"Not that, I mean why you?" Sharon asked.

"I don't know honestly", Steve admitted. "In the note Anansi said he wanted me to be happy".

"Well why wouldn't you be happy?" Sharon asked with a skeptical look. Steve sighed before getting up and walking to the window, slowly. It took him a few seconds before he spoke.

"Maybe it's because I still feel out of place", Steve said. "I wake up one day and I prepare to end a war against a fascist regime that wants to take over the world and then the next day I wake up almost 72 years in the future and learn that ,with the exception of both Diana and Logan, that the people you knew are either elderly or gone. I try to compensate by being active but sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I wasn't frozen in ice".

"Yeah, that something to be depressed about but I remember an american man who wore the colors of red, white, and blue say that we should keep moving forward and to look on the brighter side of things", Sharon said as she got up and leaned on his left shoulder. "Besides, if you weren't frozen in the ice, you and I never would've met at all". That statement made Steve smile.

"You know your right", Steve said as he turned to her. "So tell me, if I were given three rings and told that I had to marry three women, what would you think and would you be my first wife?"

"Well I would think that it would be crazy and that I would have to share you with others but I think it would be worth it", Sharon said with a smile. "And yes I would love to be your first wife".

"Sharon, I love you", Steve said as he kissed her.

"I love you too Steve", Sharon said before taking the ring and slipping it on her finger. Just like with Peter's wives a wave of pink energy washed over Sharon's body before dissipating. "So you want to get out of here and go some place private?"

"Yes, I would", Steve said as he and Sharon left to go somewhere else.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In another area in Manhattan stands the Baxter Building, the former home and headquarters of the Fantastic Four. Walking into the building a blonde woman holding the hands of her two kids. This was Susan Storm aka the Invisible Woman with her two kids Franklin and Valeria. Ororo Munroe aka Storm of the X-Men walked beside her as they entered into an elevator.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sue? I mean you and the kids can stay with us at the Mansion for as long as you wish", Ororo asked.

"I appreciate your help Ororo but I need to stop hiding from the world", Sue said. "I've mourned enough, now it's time I came back".

"Well if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, let me know", Ororo said.

"Thank you Ororo", Sue said as she hugged her friend.

"Of course", Ororo said before entering the elevator and left.

"Mom, what do we do now?" Franklin asked.

"Now we rebuild this place", Sue said. "It won't be easy but we can do this okay kids?"

"Okay", Franklin and Valeria said in unison. They were on a mission and that mission was to save the Baxter Building.

_**Next time Carol and Diana wrestle. Plus Peter and Sue meet after two months.** _


	7. Reconnecting

**Chapter 7: Reconnecting**

It has been a few days have passed since Peter made Diana has second wife and right now our favorite Webhead is walking down the street in his civilian clothes. Peter began to wonder about a few new things that have happened since then.

The first thing thing that comes to mind would be everyone's reaction to Diana becoming his second wife. The moment Diana told everyone she was Peter's second wife, with the exception of the people who knew of her love for him, everyone flipped out. Mostly some of the men like Clint, Dick Grayson, and Tony. Bruce surprisingly wasn't jealous at all considering his history with Diana. But the most kind of reaction he got was from Donna and Cassie who were both just cheering for them both and were just ecstatic about the news.

Second, Carol and Diana decided to move in with him. As awesome as it is the two were constantly competing to be a better wife for Peter than the other. On one day Carol would make dinner for all three of them. On another, Diana would make a nice bath for him and even washes his back. While Peter loved their attention, he had to admit that they were smothering him. That is one of the reasons why he was walking down the streets.

The third thing was that Steve Rogers aka Captain America had made SHIELD agent Sharon Carter his wife. Everyone was shocked at this. Falcon, Peter, and Clark all clapped at this and congratulated him. From what Peter could tell a few of the women, Carol and Diana included, cheered for them both.

The last thing that Peter thought of was that Sue Storm, the Invisible Woman was back in town. It had been two months since what happened to the Fantastic Four and he was worried for Sue and the kids. This is why he was here wanted to check on them. With that Peter donned his Spider-Man suit in an alley and swung off.

* * *

**the Baxter Building**

Sue was in the living room area of the Baxter Building. It had been months since that day when Aresia attacked and she and her kids were still feeling lost and alone. A sad smile crossed face as she remembered an old memory of when her brother Johnny would pull a prank on Ben Grimm, Ben would begin chasing Johnny with Franklin and Valeria laughing at the scene, and herself and her husband Reed jumping in to stop them both.

Then came the memory of watching them slowly pass away. Her brother, her friend, and her husband all dying because one woman's hatred for anything with a penis. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she continued to remember them all.

 _'It's been two months and yet I remember it like it was yesterday'_ , Sue thought to herself.  _'Why did you guys have to die? None of you deserved that'_. Just then Sue got a knock on the door. "Oh no please tell me he is not here", Sue said as she went to the door. Sue opened the door and created a force field knife and placed it to the throat of... Peter Parker.

"Whoa easy, I'm not here to hurt anyone", Peter said with his hands up. Sue's eyes widened before making the knife dissipate and she walked backwards.

"Oh God, Peter I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that", Sue apologized. Peter walked inside of the room before hugging Sue.

"Hey it's alright, just relax", Peter said with a smile. "I came here just to see if you and the kids were alright. Come to think of it where are they?"

"Franklin and Valeria and with Jen for now. I just wanted them to get out of the Building so that Jen can look after them a bit", Sue said before hugging Peter again. "It's so good to see you again Peter".

"It's good to see you too", Peter said with a smile. After a while the two slowly separated. "So, I heard through the grapevine that you and the kids had returned back to the Baxter Building".

"We needed to come back. Besides the Baxter Building is our home", Sue said. "Plus we need to protect it".

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"That's what I need to tell you", Sue said before she gave Peter a letter addressed to her. "This letter came from the bank a the day before telling me that we were six months late on our rent and that we have to pay over $350,000.00 or else we'll be kicked out of the Building".

"There's more is there?" Peter asked.

"Yes there is more. When I went over to talk with a lawyer on a Reed's will a few days ago, he stated that all of our assets have been frozen and that until our debt is payed with the Baxter Building no money can come in. Plus we got a letter a day later". Sue gave Peter a second letter and began to read it and his eyes widened. "This letter came to us over a week ago from Lex Luthor himself. He's demanding that the Baxter Building be given to him".

"Crap, this isn't the first time Lex has made an attempt on purchasing the Baxter Building and last time he nearly succeeded", Peter stated. Lex at one point in time tried to take the Baxter Building from Reed by framing him for being an abusive father towards Franklin and Valeria. He even attempted to buy out the Baxter Building that time too. Lex was that close to succeeding until Reed was able to beat those charges against him and blackmailed Lex with a video of him giving the Joker a nuke.

"Which is why we are here", Sue said as she looked around to room. "This place was the home of the Fantastic Four. The last thing it needs is to be in the hands of Lex Luthor".

"Sue it's obvious that Lex isn't going to stop so please let me help you", Peter said.

"You want to help?" Sue asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, the Fantastic Four were all about family and while I may have been a solo act most of the time I did feel like I was part of the family", Peter said. "Besides, I owed you guys so much for everything".

"Thank you Peter", Sue said with a warm smile as she hugged him.

"Besides I have to tell you about everything that has happened to me in the last few days", Peter said.

"I, uh, already know about the twelve wives thing", Sue said with a sheepish smile. "Batman told me and the X-Men. I also know about both Carol and Diana".

"Yeah, speaking about them I have to get back to them soon", Peter said and raced to the window before stopping and turning to look at Sue. "It's good to have you back Sue". With that Peter jumped out the window and swung away.

Sue just smiled before she remembered a moment in time when Peter and the Fantastic Four celebrated together. _'You were definitely part of the family back then Peter',_  Sue thought to herself.

* * *

**Peter's Apartment**

Peter had just entered his apartment only to find no one in the living room. Peter was able to find a note on the fridge that said ' _Come to the Media Room_ '. Peter's Media Room was a room with large empty room that was connected to the bathroom. The moment Peter walked in Peter found both Diana and Carol in bathrobes with what looked like a large swimming pool with what looks like mud. Peter had to ask the question though he was pretty it was obvious what it looked like.

"What's going on?"

"Well Diana and I decided that we should give you a show that you would love to see", Carol said.

"So we decided on mud wrestling", Diana added. At this Peter's eyes widened. And with that they both smirked and took of their bathrobes revealing the bikinis they were wearing. Carol wore a black and yellow two piece bikini while Diana wore red and blue bikini with her signature W's on her top. Peter's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he saw them in all of their glory. The two beauties just smirked at him before Carol spoke again.

"Alright Mr. Parker I'm gonna need you to sit right here", Carol said as she sat him in a chair. With that Carol and Diana stepped into the pool of mud and stared each other down.

 _'Okay, I'll admit that they look really hot'_ , Peter said.

"I'm going to win this time Diana".

"That remains to be seen", Diana said and with that the two began wrestling.

The ladies grappled with each other before Diana grabbed Carol by the waist and tried to drop her into the mud. Carol however was able to use her hands and feet to stop it and caused both herself and Diana to start rolling around in the mud. This ended with Carol on top of Diana with mud covering their bodies up to their torso. Peter looked on in arousal at his two wives as they wrestled.

 _'I am really glad they're my wives'_ , Peter thought.

"Looks like we are both evenly matched", Diana said.

"Then let me fix that", Carol said with a smirk. With that and using her enhanced speed and strength, Carol put Diana in a head lock. Diana turned that around by lifting Carol up and falling back into the mud covering them both. Diana rose first with Carol rising afterwards.

"You ruined my hair!" Carol yelled angrily.

"I have mud in my hair too, yet do you hear me complaining?" Diana asked with a deadpanned expression. Carol jumped at Diana in response and tackled her into the mud.

Peter stood up from his seat and went over to the pool. "Di, Carol?" Peter called out only for a hand to pop out and drag him in getting him dirty, clothes and all. Peter suddenly found his face sandwiched by large breasts as Carol and Diana started to grab onto his crotch. "Oh I see, you two set this up", Peter said.

"Yes, we did", Carol said smiling. "We came up with this whole plan just to get you excited".

"We planned to have one of us try to start a fight and lure you into our little trap", Diana said. "After what's been going on we thought that maybe we all should have a little bit of fun". With that Diana started to lift Peter's shirt up and took it off of him".

"Diana and I decided that every once in a while when we aren't fighting we would show our loving husband a good time", Carol said as she took off her top with Diana doing the same thing. Peter decided to go along with it and really could you blame him?

"Well if my beautiful and sexy wives decided this then who am I to judge?" Peter said before pulling his pants and underwear off with Diana and Carol grabbing him and guiding him into the shower. After turning on the water to spray themselves down and get of the mud on them, Carol and Diana started to kiss Peter as their hands started to roam over his body with Peter mimicking their actions. Carol then whispered into Diana's ear.

"You should have him first", Carol whispered and Diana smiled before pressing herself onto Peter as she tore off her bottom piece exposing her womanhood. Diana grabbed onto Peter's cock and started to stroke him and getting him hard while she kissed him. Peter decided to return the favor and rubbed her clit with his right hand causing her to moan while using his left hand to fondle her ass.

Diana lowered herself and started to suck on his cock. Peter grabbed the back of Diana's head while she started to bob her head back and forth sucking him off. Carol stood behind Peter pressing her breasts against his back while she ran her hands over his body.

"Gah, Di you're gonna make me blow", Peter said.

"Not yet Peter, we haven't gotten to the fun part yet", Diana said seductively before sandwiching his cock with her tits. While moving her breasts to work him off she was also licking the tip of his cock and Peter started moan because of that.

"Ah fuck!" Peter said as Diana continued on. Just then Diana stopped and she grabbed Peter's cock and led both Peter and Carol into the bedroom. Peter was thrown onto the bed by Diana who in turn proceeded to crawl over him until she was able to meet him at eye level.

"Are you ready for a wonderful ride?" Diana said as her vagina hovered over his cock.

"Of course I am", Peter answered. Just then Diana lowered herself onto Peter's cock and she moaned as he cock entered her wet opening. Diana moaned as she began to bounce on top of him before leaning down and kissing him. Peter returned the kiss and continued to thrust upwards into her.

"Ahh!" Diana came as her juices flowed out on to Peter's tool while Peter sat up and started to suck on her tits. "Fuck Peter, I waited a long time to do this with you. Ah, yes suck on my tits, worship them". While Peter was sucking her tits he moved to her plump yet toned ass and started to fondle her causing her to moan yet again.

Peter decided to turn her over and now he was on top thrusting into her while Carol watched. Diana orgasmed again as Peter kept thrusting into her while started kissing her at the side of her neck. "Diana, I'm going to cum", Peter said.

"Go right ahead", Diana said before grabbing his head and kissing him as he came inside of her. Diana moaned at this act and smiled as she felt Peter's semen inside of her. Peter had just pulled out of her when Carol jumped in and sat reverse cowgirl style on Peter's lap.

"This party isn't over yet Peter", Carol said as she started bouncing on Peter's cock while Peter started to fondle her breasts. Carol reached behind her and grabbed Peter by the head and kissed him while Peter continued fondling her breasts and playing with her clit causing her to moan into the kiss. Just then Carol broke the kiss and continued to bounce on top of him as Peter grabbed her by the waist. All the while her glorious mounds started to bounce up as well.

"Ah fuck Carol!" Peter said.

"Don't cum yet baby, not yet", Carol said before leaning forward and giving Peter a nice view of her ass. It was without a doubt Carol's ass was slightly larger than Diana's so Peter had to spank her. This caused Carol to yell in arousal. "Fuck, keep doing that! Spank that ass Peter!" Peter continued spanking her before getting up got her on her hands and knees while fucking her doggy-style.

"You ready Carol?" Peter asked.

"Yes I'm ready", Carol said and Peter came inside of her. Carol collapsed right beside Peter on his left with Diana on his right. After a while Carol pressed her breasts against his arm with Diana doing the exact same thing. "We have to do this again next time".

"Yes we should, we definitely should", Diana said in agreement. With that the three laid in the damp bed they made love in and both ladies fell asleep while Peter was still awake. Peter smiled at the moment until he remembered Sue's problem.  _'Aw well, I'll tell them the issue Sue has later. For now I'm going to enjoy this moment'_ , Peter thought as he smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Lex Luthor was sitting in his office with a smile on his face as he was waiting for the day the Baxter Building became his. Just then a message came onto his intercom and he pressed a button to answer it.

" _Mr. Luthor, there is a person here waiting to see you_ ", a woman's voice said.

"Send him up", Lex said. Just then a man with an eye patch entered into the room.

"You wanted to talk to me?" a voice said.

"Yes I want you to do something for me", Lex said with a smile.

**Lex wants the Baxter Building and has hired someone to take out Sue. Next time Peter, Carol, and Diana help out Sue and the kids.**


	8. Welcome to my House Part 1

**Chapter 8: Welcome to my House Part 1**

Peter was inside of an elevator and waiting to get to a certain room. Once the doors opened Peter walked into the room and was greeted by the only person in the room. "Peter, it's so good to see you. How are you doing?" said a redhead woman confined to a wheelchair.

"I'm doing just fine Babs. It's good to see you again", Peter said to Barbara Gordon aka Oracle. "How are you doing so far?"

"I'm alright for the most part", Babs said. "So what brings you here?"

"I came here for some assistance on a situation", Peter said getting a questioning look from Babs.

"What did you do?" Babs asked.

"It's not like that at all", Peter defended. "It's different. Sue and her kids returned and they're fighting against Lex Luthor for the Baxter Building". This got Barbs' attention. "Sue is in debt and Lex is attempting to buy the Baxter Building from Sue by having her assets frozen to keep her from doing so".

"That sounds like something that Luthor would do", Babs said. "Wait, did you ask any of the other heroes to help pay for the Baxter Building?"

"I tried to but most of the richest heroes we know are all on missions", Peter said. "Bruce is in Japan at the moment with Daredevil in order to stop the Hand, Tony took a selected group of Avengers on a mission to visit the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Ollie is dealing with Damien Darhk in Madripoor".

"Things come up I guess", Babs said with a shrug.

"Yeah I guess", Peter said.

"Did you inform Superman of what Luthor was doing?" Babs asked.

"Yes, I did but he said that as much as he wants to look into what Luthor is doing, he has to deal with something else for now", Peter said. "Either way, going around to ask seemed kinda redundant afterwards". At that Barbara looked a bit confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Sue and I went to go talk with someone that she and Reed knew regarding all of the debt she needs to pay", Peter said. "She explained that Reed and her knew him and always went to him to pay a few of their bills. Sue and I went to find a way to pay it only to find out something interesting".

**-Flashback-**

_Peter and Sue walked into a building and entered into a room to see a man with a bald head. The man spoke suddenly. "Ms. Storm, it's good to see you again", he said._

_"It's good to see you too Mr. Williams", Sue said as she shook hands with him._

_"I understand that you came here to talk with me about the debt that you have to pay in order to keep the Baxter Building am I correct?" Mr. Williams asked._

_"Yes, indeed I am", Sue said. "Also I brought my friend Peter Parker here just in case". Mr. Williams nodded at this and began to dig through a file of papers._

_"Before we get started I should let you know that I found something interesting that you should know about", Mr. Williams said. "I did some searching and I looked over some of the documents that said which debts you had when I noticed something when I looked at it". Mr. Williams took out multiple sheets of paper and handed them over to Sue. "Tell me do notice those papers"._

_Sue's eyes widened at this and she spoke. "Yes, these are payments that Reed and I made months earlier". Peter looked over to her and saw Sue looking through all of the papers she was holding. "All of these papers say that I never paid anything when I paid these with Reed months ago. How is this happening?"_

_"My thoughts exactly", Mr. Williams said. "I know that you paid those payments because Reed made sure that these payments were accurate. It would seem that someone might have hacked our files and changed them"._

_"Apparently so", Sue said as she looked at Peter with a look that knew who was behind it. Peter reciprocated that same look before they both turned to Mr. Williams. "Is there anyway to prove that these are false and lower may debt?"_

_"I honestly don't know but I have faith that you might know someone or a few people that can help with that, no?" Mr. Williams._

_"I think I know someone", Peter said._

**-Flashback End-**

"And that is why I'm here", Peter said. "We need your help in finding the files on her debt and clearing them before Luthor can even attempt to buy the Baxter Building. I would really appreciated if you did".

"If it's to help my friends, of course I'll help. I'll see what I can do", Babs said and Peter threw his fist in the air silently cheering.

"Thanks Babs, you're the best", Peter said hugging her. Babs smiled a bit and hugged him back before speaking.

"Hey it's no problem at all. All though I should let you know that I do have a boyfriend and Dick would not like it if you hugged me", Babs said with a giggle as she and Peter separated.

"Hey, I respect other people's relationships", Peter said. "Besides Dick is my friend".

"True but misunderstandings can happen", Babs said with a smirk.

"A fact I cannot disagree with", Peter said. "Well I better get going. New York is a long way from here".

"Then how did you get here? It usually takes three hours by train ride to get back to Manhattan from Gotham", Babs asked.

"Remember the flying car that I got that was destroyed by Bane last year?" Peter asked getting a nod from the redhead. "Well Reed and Johnny, before they died, helped me fix it back up".

"Does it connect to that giant robot spaceship?" Babs asked with a smirk.

"Yes it does", Peter said getting the elevator. "Well I'd get going. See you later".

"Alright take care", Babs said. With that the elevator doors closed and Peter left.

* * *

**Baxter Building**

The elevator dinged as a man step out of the elevator when the doors opened and walked into a room to find Sue Storm in the living room. "Ms. Storm, I work for Lex Luthor at Lexcorp. I am here to-" he was cut off when Sue spoke.

"I know why you're here", Sue said with look of annoyance as she crossed her arms under her generous bust. "You're here to tell me that I should give up the Baxter Building to Lex Luthor. My answer is no and it is not changing".

"Ms. Storm, you are several thousand dollars in debt and honestly Mr. Luthor has a lot of power at his finger tips", the man said. "Do you really think that you can stop Lex from buying the Baxter Building?"

"Yes I do", Sue said with confidence and kept her annoyed look. "I have friends helping me get to the bottom of what he is planning and he is not getting my home".

"Your home?" the man questioned. "This won't be your home for much longer. Ms. Storm, please reconsider and just stop, I beg of you. It won't end well for you... or your kids". Sue's annoyed look turned into a glare but before she could do anything the man was grabbed by Wonder Woman.

"If you so much as dare to threaten her kids again you'll be dealing with me and Ms. Marvel here", Diana said showing him to Carol as Ms. Marvel who glaring at him with her fists glowing.

"And trust me when I say you won't like it at all, got it?" Carol growled. The man was so scared he was on the verge of darkening his pants.

"Y-y-yes ma'am", the man said. Diana dropped him on to the floor.

"Now get out of here and tell Lex that he and I will have some words later on", Sue demanded. The man complied and ran to the elevators and left. "Hopefully we never see that guy again".

"Agreed", Diana said just as she got a call on her com. Diana pressed a button at the side to answer. "Did you talk to Oracle and explain what's going on?"

" _Yes I did and Oracle said she's that she will look into_ ", Peter said. Sue, Carol, and Diana smiled at this. " _Did you guys talk to that guy yet?_ "

"Yes we did and we kicked him out", Carol said.

" _Good, I'm on my way back right now_ ", Peter said. " _Operation save the Baxter Building is underway_ ".

"Really, Peter?" Carol asked with a chuckle.

" _Franklin came up with that_ ", Peter said getting the three ladies to laugh.

* * *

**Outside of the Baxter Building**

The man who was kicked out of the Baxter Building was walking down the street and pulled out his cell phone. After typing in a number, he placed the phone to his ear, and waited until someone picked up.

"Sir it's like you said would happen, she won't agree to it", the man said. "Also it appears that she has called for Wonder Woman and Ms. Marvel are helping her".

" _Of course she wouldn't agree but Wonder Woman and Ms. Marvel_ ", the voice of Lex said.  _"There's no need to worry though, I have something in mind for them_ ".

* * *

**Lexcorp**

Lex sat back in his chair after ending his call with the man when he received another call and answered it. "Hello?"

" _I have everything ready to go_ ", a man's voice said.

"Good but you might need help", Lex said. "It appears that Wonder Woman and Ms. Marvel are there to help Ms. Storm".

" _I already know a few people to help out with those two. I'll take care of the Invisible Woman asap_ ".

"I expect to hear you succeed Slade", Lex said. Lex got up and went into a room where a fat man was working on a computer. "How is everything going?"

"So far so good sir", the fat man said. "The bank still believes that she owes money. By noon tomorrow the Baxter Building will be all yours". Lex smiled at this.

"That's what I love to hear", Lex said.

* * *

**Baxter Building**

A little while later, Peter had just gotten back to New York and and landed his flying car in a parking area of the Baxter Building. The moment he got out of the car he was greeted by the arrival of Carol, Diana, Sue, and both Franklin and Valeria.

"UNCLE PETER!" the kids yelled in excitement as they ran up and hugged Peter.

"Hey kids, it's been a while. How have you both doing?" Peter asked with a large smile.

"We're doing fine", Franklin said with a smile.

"It's good to see them smile again", Sue said with a smile.

"Yes it is", Carol and Diana agreed smiling as well.

"Guess what I talked to Oracle and she said she's going to help us", Peter said to the kids.

"Really?" The kids asked. After Peter nodded the kids cheered in excitement.

"It's too early celebrate kids. Let's wait until after Lex Luthor is defeated", Carol said.

"Right", Franklin and Valeria smiled. Everyone walked back into the living room with Carol and Diana taking the kids to look after them while Peter and Sue went into the kitchen.

"Thank you Peter for helping else. I really appreciate it", Sue said.

"Hey it's no problem at all", Peter said. "After all, I still kinda owe you for saving my bacon multiple times".

"Yes, you had some wild times didn't you?" Sue asked smiling.

"Yeah, I did", Peter said laughing lightly. "Remember when I tried to fight the Frightful Four all by myself?"

"Yes I do remember that", Sue laughed. "You thought you could beat them all on your own and jumped head first into fighting them".

"I didn't even stand a chance when Sandman punched me", Peter said remembering that painful moment in his life. "You ended up shielding me and stopping them from killing me".

"Yes, I did", Sue said. "I also remember a moment where you and Johnny constantly fought each other".

"Yeah, he and I would argue, I'd spray him with webbing, he'd throw a fireball, we'd fight, and then you would come in and stop us", Peter said.

"Yeah... and then you'd make... a heart shaped web", Sue said as she smiled lightly while blushing.

"Yeah I guess I did do that", Peter said as he and Sue looked at each other for a bit. The two moved slightly closer to each other but stopped they heard beep on Peter's phone. "Sorry I need to take this".

"I understand", Sue said with a sheepish smile. As Peter left, Sue's look transformed. She was concerned with her own actions. "What was I doing and what was I thinking? Peter is a friend of mine plus I can't be falling for him months after my husband passes away. What is wrong with me?"

"You like Uncle Peter", Valeria said shocking her mother who jumped in surprise.

"Valeria what are you doing here?" Sue asked.

"I came to tell you that those drones father and I made were operational but it seemed that you and Uncle Peter were..." Valeria was cut off.

"Valeria it's not like that at all", Sue tried to defend. "Peter is a friend that I care about but not romantically".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure and lets not forget that I'm the parent here", Sue said. Just then Peter came back.

"Hey, that's my landlord, I need to go take care of something. I already told Carol and Diana and they will be staying here until I get back", Peter said.

"Alright, hurry back", Sue said. Peter left and Sue saw Valeria grinning at her. "It's not like that Valeria".

"Okay", Val said before walking into the living room.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A building across from the Baxter Building stood and eye-patched man named Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator. The other occupants on the roof were Cheetah, Killer Frost, Abomination, and Cheshire. "Alright everyone, once we get inside we deal with Ms. Marvel, Wonder Woman, Invisible Woman as quickly as possible but not kill them. Our main objectives are the kids", Slade said.

"Why the kids?" Abomination asked.

"Because without them, Ms. Storm will have to listen to us", Slade said.

"I can't wait any longer when are we going to start already? I want to the Amazon's head", Cheetah growled.

"Restrain yourself Cheetah", Slade commanded. "You'll get the chance to hunt Wonder Woman another day but remember the mission".

"Fine", Cheetah begrudgingly agreed.

"Alright let's get to work", Slade as they got ready to attack.

* * *

**with Oracle**

Oracle was typing away on her computer trying to find a way to stop Luthor from buying the Baxter Building and was able to get a few files. Just then Black Canary entered the room. "Hey, Babs what's going on?"

"I'm looking over the debts Sue Storm is suppose to owe or else Lex will buy the Baxter Building", Babs said. "Peter came by and told me what was going on and asked if I could help in finding out how to clear her of her debt".

"Wait Peter was here?" Dinah asked.

"Yes he was", Babs said with a smirk. "Are you sad that you didn't say he to him?"

"No more like mad", Dinah said with a pout. "A good looking guy like him drops by and I miss him. Just my luck".

"Dinah and Peter sitting in a tree-" Babs started joking only to be interrupted.

"Shut up", Dinah said with a pout as Babs started laughing. Soon enough though Babs got serious.

"Dinah I'm gonna need you to go to New York. If what Peter says is true then he and Sue will need help", Babs said as she looked at the monitor and started typing.

"What do you need me to do?" Dinah asked.

**Next time the battle for the Baxter Building begins. To those who read this, yes I used the Japanese Spider-Man's flying car and I will use Leopardon in the story later on as well.**


	9. Welcome to my House Part 2

**Chapter 9: Welcome to my House Part 2**

"Hey, I made it here just in time", Peter said as he gave the landowner the money to pay rent. "Here's the rent sir".

"Actually Pete, that's not the only thing I have to talk to you about", the landowner said. "As of next week the lease your apartment will be up. Sorry to say but I'm gonna need you to move out by Tuesday".

"I understand", Peter said as he sighed at the bad news.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're one of the good tenants I've had here and I'm gonna miss having you here", the landowner said.

* * *

**Baxter Building**

Carol and Diana were sitting back and watching TV on a big screen when Carol got a call on her phone. She pulled out her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Hey, Carol it's me_ ", Peter said.

"Hey Peter what's going on?" Carol asked. Diana perked up at the mentioning of Peter's name and listened in.

" _I came back to pay the rent but apparently my lease expires next week Tuesday_ ", Peter said.

"What?!" Carol and Diana shouted in shock.

" _Yeah the we'll have to find a new place to stay_ ", Peter said. " _Do either of you have any ideas on where we should live?"_

"Honestly no", Carol said.

"Me neither", Diana said. "Just hurry back we'll discuss where we'll live after this"

" _Got it, I'm on my way back right now_ ", Peter said. As the call ended, Carol and Diana sighed when Sue walked into the room.

"Hey I heard what was going on", Sue said. "Need a new place to stay, huh?"

"Yeah, we'll have to find somewhere to live", Carol said.

"And to be fair, Peter's current place was kinda small for the three of us", Diana said.

It remained quiet for a bit before Sue spoke up. "W-Well, I have a suggestion. How about you guys-" Sue began for her to interrupted before she could continue. Said interruption was that the building's sensors went off. "Oh no someone's here". Sue checked the cameras and the three saw what was here; Cheetah, Abomination, Killer Frost, and Cheshire breaking into the building.

"We need to stop them", Carol said.

"Got it. Sue, you stay here with your kids", Diana said as she and Carol ran off. Sue headed in the direction of the kid's room to find them.

_**-with Carol and Diana-** _

Carol and Diana both arrived at a hallway where the villains were and approached them. "Excuse me but this building is off limits to supervillains", Carol quipped.

"You either leave now or prepare yourselves to fight", Diana quipped as well.

"Okay then, let's kill them", Abomination said. With that the four villains charged and engaged the two heroines in battle.

Diana used her braces to avoid the incoming slashes at her from Cheetah before ducking under an attack by Cheshire and elbowing Cheshire in the face. Taking this opportunity Cheetah managed to slash Diana in the back causing Diana to yell out in pain before Cheetah jumped on top of her.

"Now to finish you off Amazon", Cheetah said as she raised her claws to attack to strike her. Diana was able push her off and kicked Cheetah back.

"Some other time Barbara but not today", Diana said as she blocked a sword slash from Cheshire only to throw the woman into Cheetah who was charging at her.

While Diana was facing Cheshire and Cheetah, Carol was facing Abomination and Killer Frost. Carol was able to punch Abomination back with a single punch but she herself was being attacked by an ice blast courtesy of Killer Frost. This Carol to her knees just as Killer Frost stopped attacking.

"Is that all you got Ms. Marvel?" Killer Frost taunted.

"Not even close", Carol growled as she blasted Killer Frost away with a photon blast. She quickly got up to block Abomination from slamming his fists into her by catching his attack. Carol then proceeded to throw him into Killer Frost when he tried to punch her. "Hopefully Sue will be alright".

_**-with Sue-** _

Back with Sue, she opened the door and saw that the kids were out of bed and held weapons. "Kids, it's me", Sue said. This calmed the two kids down. "We need go to safe room, okay?" The two kids nodded and Sue led them out the room. Sue led them to a safe room where Valeria and Franklin ran in to. "You stay here. I'll be back to let you out once the situation is dealt with".

"Okay", the kids said. With that Sue closed and locked the door before leaving. Unbeknownst to her someone was watching her.

Inside the room, Valeria turned to Franklin and spoke. "Franklin, do you think you can call Peter from here with your telepathy?"

"I don't know but I'll try", Franklin answered.

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter was swinging through the city when he got a telepathic message from Franklin. "Peter we're under attack! Please hurry!" Franklin said.

Peter went wide eyed mid swing and began swinging faster than before.  _'Hang on guys, I'm on my way'_ , Peter thought to himself.

* * *

**Baxter Building**

Diana and Carol continued fighting the villains just as Diana and Carol were sent flying into a wall. Diana and Carol got back up just in time to see Cheetah, Cheshire, and Abomination go to attack them. The tried to move only to find that their feet were frozen to the ground by Killer Frost. Carol and Diana braced for impact only to find that a force field protected them and repelled their attacks.

The six turned to see that Sue was there and blasted Killer Frost knocking her down. "You all broke into the wrong house", Sue demanded with a glare.

When the villains weren't looking, Carol and Diana broke free with Carol blasting Cheshire while Diana used her lasso to bring Cheetah towards her to deliver a devastating punch, knocking out both villains.

Abomination went to attack them but was kneed in the head. The person who did so was Dinah Lance aka Black Canary. She landed and her feet before turning to face the others. "Hey girls, thought you could use a helping hand", Dinah said.

"Thanks, you mind taking this guy down a peg?" Carol asked. Dinah smirked as she nodded. Dinah stood with Carol, Diana, and Sue as they saw the villains get back up.

"Close you ears", Dinah said. The three did just that and Dinah screamed with a powerful Canary Cry. "EEEEEEEEEE!" Abomination, Cheshire, Killer Frost, and Cheetah were all blown back and fell unconscious, save for Abomination.

"Thanks Dinah", Sue said with a smile.

"No problem", Dinah said.

"You're too late", Abomination said. "While you all were interrogating me, Deathstroke stowed away to find your kids. He's probably found them as we speak to leave out the building with them". Before Abomination could say anymore he was punched hard by Carol and Diana simultaneously.

"We need to find Deathstroke now", Sue said with the four running to find the kids.

_**-Elsewhere-** _

Inside the building was Deathstroke as he used cloaking technology to get to the children's room unnoticed. As he walked up to the door he pressed a button on his com-link.

"I've found the kids" Slade asked.

" _Good_ ", Luthor said on the other end. " _The moment you grab them, make sure you keep them in secure place outside of New York, will you?_ "

"I will get paid right?" Slade asked.

" _Of course but that is only after you've secured the kids_ ", Luthor said.

"Fine by me", Slade said as he placed a device on the electronic lock. Soon enough it began to make noises before opening up to reveal... no one there. Slade could've sworn that the kids were there and looked around before turning around into the room. "I know you're there kids. Either you come out or else I'll make you". To make his point clear he pulled out a gun.

A second after he cocks his gun, a web-line yanked it out of his hand. Deathstroke turns around to see Spider-Man hanging from the ceiling. "You must really hate kids or something, don't you?" Peter quipped as he dropped to the floor on his feet. "Like seriously first hunting down teens and now you're kidnapping, literally".

"This doesn't concern you Spider-Man", Slade said.

"Yeah it does actually", Peter said. "You see the FF are family to me so when you cause a problem with them you're causing a problem with me as well. You have two Deathstroke surrender or get the worse beating ever". Slade's response was to grab his sword and point at Peter. "You're making a big mistake Slade", Peter said.

"We'll see about that", Slade charged first trying to slash Peter. Peter ducked before back-flipping away but not before kicking the sword out of Slade's hands. Slade ran forward again and began throwing punches at Peter who countered them all before punching Slade in the chest.

Slade took this and managed to kick Peter in the chest and sent him falling to the ground. Peter flipped himself back up before going back to attack him.

Peter began throwing punches at Slade and avoided a leg swipe before kicking Slade in the face. Kicking Deathstroke caused him to stagger a bit before he composed himself to attack again. Peter however anticipated this and and began moving faster than he normally does attacking various weak spots on Slade's person causing him to fall onto one knee.

"That's something I learned years ago from Shang Chi called the Way of the Spider. It's helped me out quite a lot", Peter said.

Irritated, Slade pulled out a gun and shot at Peter. Peter was able to avoid the shots but tackled down by Slade with Slade pressing the gun to Peter's head. "Goodbye Spider-Man", Slade said.

"LEAVE SPIDER-MAN ALONE!" a voice yelled. Peter and Slade looked to Franklin charged with energy and sending said blast of energy at them. Peter webbed up the gun and kicked himself free just as the blast hit Deathstroke and sent him flying into a wall. Slade slid down from the wall and fell to the floor on his knees before falling face first on the ground.

Peter turned to Franklin with a look of surprise. "Wow, I guess I should call you my hero now", Peter joked. "Thanks little man". Peter began patting him on the head.

"No problem Uncle Peter", Franklin said smiling.

"Where's your sister?"

"Right here", Valeria said. "I told Franklin to stay in here so that Deathstroke wouldn't see us. I guess though that if he didn't we have you with us Uncle Peter. It's a good thing you're alright".

"Same to you two", Peter said. Soon enough the women appeared to find them all and were shocked by what they saw. Sue was first to respond by running to them.

"Are you three alright?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, we're alright", Peter said with the kids nodding causing Sue to smile.

"Thank God", Sue said softly. "Now all we need is to clear the debt against us".

"Actually, that's why I'm here", Dinah said.

"What do you mean?

"I'll tell you but first lets take care of the villains", Dinah said.

"Agreed", they all said with Peter webbing up villains and dropping them off near a police department. The five villains were placed in specialized cells where they couldn't escape. Slade glared as he got a note from Valeria saying that her brother is sorry for almost killing him.

"I hate kids", Slade muttered to himself.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Lex Luthor was inside of an in a building with a man behind a desk. Soon enough, Sue Storm came in wearing a business suit. "Ms. Storm, I take it that you've come to pay the debt that you owe?" the man behind the desk said.

"Actually, I came here to set the record straight", Sue said. "You might want to check again if I owed anything sir".

"Why bother, she's just wasting time. Let's just agree that the Baxter Building is mine and get this over with", Luthor said slightly irritated.

"Sir please check again", Sue said.

"Alright I'll check again", the man went on his computer to check for the debts she owed only to get a startled look on his face. "How? Just a minute ago, it said you owed $350,000. Now it says that all debts have been paid".

At this Lex shot out of his chair. "What?!" Lex went over to the man's side that everything was cleared.

"Sir, someone decided to hack the documents and make it seem like I had a debt", Sue said. "I got that fixed by having a friend help me out".

"Must be some friend to go out of there way to correct that mistake", the man said.

"Indeed, the hacker who framed me for the debt has been found and arrested. In addition the situation was straightened out and that I now own the Baxter Building", Sue said looking directly at Lex to illustrate a point. Lex glared at her in response before Sue back at the man. "So, I take it that my kids and I can keep our home, right?"

"Well, with the way things look, I have to say yes. That is of course you want t sell the Baxter Building".

"No", Sue said bluntly.

"Well with all of your debts cleared, the Baxter Building is yours to keep", the man said.

"Thank you", Sue said with a smile.

"Sorry Mr. Luthor but the-" the man began only to be interrupted.

"I know", Lex said with a slight glare. "I call my people back at my company to tell them what happened". At that Lex decided to leave. After a while, Sue left the room and Lex was right in front of her. "Don't think you've won. I'll get the Baxter Building from you if it's the last thing I do".

"I know you will and I'll continue to stop you from doing so", Sue said. Lex turned around to walk away only to be stopped by a force field holding him in place. "But if you ever try to kidnap my kids again, I'll teach you a lesson you will never ever forget". With that Sue turned around and left, dropping the force field around Lex causing him to fall on his ass.

Soon enough as Sue was walking to her car, she was met by Peter who had been waiting for her. "So I take it we won?" Peter asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, we won", Sue said as she and Peter continued walking.

* * *

**Loomworld**

In Loomworld, Morlun waited in the throne room for the moment the spell Doctor Strange placed on him will wear off. Morlun was focusing on his return and focusing on killing Spider-Man. While focusing he sensed that someone was in the room. "I can sense you where you are. Come out now daughter of Darkseid", Morlun demanded. Out of the shadows was Grail whom was smirking at him.

" _ **Morlun, my father is very disappointed by your defeat of the spider**_ ", Grail teased.

"Tell your father I care not for his disappointments", Morlun snapped at her. Grail just scowled at his response.

" _ **Remember you and your family are not as strong as you used to be back then. So I suggest you mind who you speak that way to**_ ", Grail growled out

"I'll speak to you the way I want and don't think that just because you're Darksied's child means that I won't kill you", Morlun growled back. "Now tell me why you are here or leave my sight".

" _ **I just want you to know that while my father is displeased he will give you another chance to finish the Spider**_ ", Grail said. " _ **However you won't be alone**_ ".

"Who will help me then?" Morlun asked with a questioning gaze while Grail smirks evilly.

**Next time, Peter makes Sue moment and Sue finds out about a secret project Reed was working on. Plus a surprise at Horizon Labs.**

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait. As most of you all know I've been busy with my other stories and trying to update them so I apologize for not updating this one sooner. But It's back and I hope you all enjoy. Also to everyone reading, I'm sorry to say this but I'm taking Power Girl out of the harem. Next chapter you'll see who I've chosen to be in his harem.**


	10. Big Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reveal of a few of the other wives in this story.

**Chapter 10: Big Surprise**

It had been a few days since Sue was able to prove she didn't owe anything and right now she was on her couch as she was thinking about Peter.

**_Years ago..._ **

_Peter and Sue were outside on the roof of the Baxter Building watching the clouds. They had just gotten back after a fight with Scorpion and Dragon Man. The two decided to just sit outside, in chairs obviously, and watch the clouds. Reed, Johnny, and Ben weren't home yet so they were waiting on them._

_"Thank you Peter, for everything today I really appreciate it", Sue said._

_"Hey it's no problem at all", Peter said. "After all we're friends, right?"_

_"Of course we are", Sue said with a smile. "You know, I never get the chance to just sit back and appreciate the smaller things in life like just watching the clouds"._

_"Yeah, me neither", Peter said. "I've been busy with a lot of things as of late"._

_"Like what?"_

_"Oh I've just been compiling evidence against the Kingpin", Peter said._

_"I can see", Sue said. "I've been busy taking care of three kids". Peter laughed lightly at this as he knew she was referring to the three men of the Fantastic Four. "As heroes we have hectic lives but sometimes we just need to relax and take a load off"._

_"I agree", Peter said. "Contrary to popular belief I do take breaks every now and again"._

_"I have yet to see that", Sue teased as she poked Peter's nose. Peter poked her back in her ribs lightly. This caused her to react slightly as that was a ticklish spot for her so Peter kept gently poking her side. Sue started laughing as Peter continued before she grabbed his hands._ _"I'm gonna get you for that"._

_"Then try it", Peter teased._

_This resulted in Sue jumping on to Peter and tickling him with Peter trying to tickle her back. So enough the two were on the ground laughing, having stopped tickling each other, before they met eye to eye. Soon enough they slowly leaned into one another before a beep went off and the doors opened with Johnny, Ben, and Reed appearing. Thanks to his speed Peter was able to get himself and Sue up before they noticed._

_"Hey guys where did you all go?" Peter asked._

_"We just went to see my Aunt Petunia. Nothin big", Ben said._

_"Sue I heard you and Peter were in a fight against Dragon Man and Scorpion are you alright?"_

_"I'm just fine Reed", Sue said._

_"That's good to hear", Reed said._

_"So tell me did Webs make a fool out of himself during the fight?" Johnny joked._

_"Aw shut it Johnny", Peter said._

_"Peter did just fine Johnny. Now why don't we all spend some time as an actual family?" Sue asked._

_"Sounds good", Reed said._

_"I had better get home, my Aunt could be waiting for me", Peter said._ _As the men went in Sue quickly grabbed Peter's hand and kissed Peter on the cheek shocking him._

_"Thank you Peter", Sue said before quickly went in leaving behind a bewildered Peter._

**_Present..._ **

Sue smiled at that as she remembered that moment fondly. She smiled remembering the expression that Peter made by being kissed.

Soon enough, the elevator dinged with Peter walking into the room with a ton of bags with Carol and Diana right behind him also with bags. Sue turned to them and smiled as they arrived inside. "Hey guys, did you get the food?" Sue asked.

"Of course we did", Peter said.

"We tried to get some powered doughnuts but they ran out", Carol said.

"Well regardless of what you got, I appreciate what you guys are doing to help with this party", Sue said.

"A party to celebrate the return of Sue Storm and keeping the legacy of the Fantastic Four alive, I like the sound of that", Peter said. "Reed would be proud".

"Thank you", Sue said. "It's a good thing that you all will be here to celebrate it".

"As if we'd ever miss it", Diana said.

Sue smiled at this before speaking. "Would please allow me to speak with Peter alone for a while please?"

"Of course, take all the time you need", Carol said as she and Diana left the room.

It was just Sue and Peter alone once again. There was silence for a while before Peter decided to speak. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about us Peter", Sue said. "Peter, the truth is I can't stop thinking about you. You've been such a great help with the kids and you helped me save the Baxter Building". Sue began to walk over to him. "I'm scared of the possibility that I might lose you but I'm more scared that I might lose another person I care for". At this point Sue was face to face with Peter as she touches the sides of his face before kissing him. "Peter, I have always loved you and I will never stop".

"I love you too Sue", Peter said as he kissed her back. Soon enough Peter and Sue separated before Peter pulled out a ring. "Sue I know this might be wrong to do so but will you marry me?"

"You already know, my answer is yes", Sue said with a huge smile on her face. Peter smiled before got on one knee and placed the ring on her finger. A wave of pink energy washed over Sue's body before dissipating. Soon enough SUe jumped on to Peter and began kissing him again.

"Ewww!" Peter and Sue stopped to see Franklin and Valeria laughing with Diana and Carol giggling at the two's antics.

"You two will be doing that later on you know", Sue said getting the kids to laugh.

"Welcome to the family Sue", Carol said as she and Diana hugged Sue.

"Thanks and since we're now family how would you all like to stay here in the Baxter Building?" Sue asked.

"We'd be more then happy to", Diana said with a smile. With that Franklin and Valeria jump their new step-dad while the women laugh as it happens.

* * *

**Later**

An hour passed when Sue became Peter's wife that she decided to go over Reed's Will. Sue and Peter were searching through Reed's belongings when she found a device that she recognized.

"What's this?"

"It's video message, Reed suggested that encase we ever died, we record what we want to say to the person we cared about", Sue said. Sue pressed a button and it showed a hologram of Reed.

" _Sue, if you are watching this then that means something bad has happened to me and I can't be with you anymore_ ", Reed began. " _I'm sorry, I won't be there for you or the kids anymore but remember that I will always love you and the kids no matter what. That being said I want you to be strong when I'm gone like you've always been. I may not have always been the most appreciative husband but I thank you for all the moments I've had with you and our kids_ ".

At this Sue had tears fall from her eyes that she wiped away. But she was also smiling knowing that Reed loved her.

" _Since I'll be gone, it's probably for the best that I tell you something that I've been keeping secret and for a good reason_ ", Reed said. " _It is something that none of our enemies should know about. Inside of a vault in the lower levels of the Baxter Building is..._

_**-Minutes later-** _

Peter, Sue, Carol, and Diana went to the lowers levels of the Baxter Building and punched in a code that caused the door to vault door to open. What was inside shocked them all. Inside was a glowing purple rock and Peter went wide eyed by this.

_**-Back to the Present-** _

" _...a powerful object that should never fall into the hands of evil; the Power Stone. I believe that Lex Luthor sought to take the Baxter Building from me to use it's power. The thing is I don't think he's the only one. I hate to put this responsibility on you Sue and I'm sorry for keeping this a secret but I need you to keep it from anyone who seeks to take it_ ".

Peter and Sue watched on as he continued.

" _Well that's basically all that I have to tell you_ ", Reed said. " _Again I'm sorry that I have to leave that responsibility for you to bear on your own but I believe in you Sue, never forget that. I hope you have nothing but the happiest moments in your life. I love you_ ".

"I love you too Reed", Sue said wiping away more tears away. Peter wrapped his arm around her to comfort her which she returned by hugging him and kissing his cheek.

* * *

**Hours Later**

It had been hours later and right now there were tons of people here at the Baxter Building. Peter was with Steve, Tony, and Barry talking about making Sue is third wife. "Well congratulations Peter", Steve said. "I take it you and Sue are happy together am I right?"

"Indeed we are", Peter said. "Also I noticed that Natasha has a ring on her finger".

"Yeah, I made Natasha my second wife after a mission in Madripoor", Steve said as he took a sip of beer. "I've never seen Natasha smile as big as she did that day".

"You two are definitely lucky guys", Tony said.

"You know Tony, I think Jen is stealing glances at you", Barry said.

"Yeah right", Tony said.

"No seriously, she is", Barry said.

"Really?"

"Really", Barry said. "I think she wants you to go and talk to her". With that Tony decided to walk over to where She-Hulk was and the two began talking apparently there were huge smiles on the both of their faces. Peter, Steve, and Barry just chuckled at the sight.

"About time they got together", Steve said.

"Exactly what I was thinking", Peter said.

_**-with Logan-** _

Logan was sitting with a few X-Men members when Artemis walked by. Artemis noticed the beer Logan was drinking and decided to go over to him. Artemis sat next to Logan and picked up a bottle. "You don't mind if I have this one do you?" Artemis asked.

"Sure but I'd be careful it's kinda strong", Logan said as he took another sip of his beer.

"I can take care of myself", Artemis said before she took a sip of the beer. Artemis began chugging the beer down before she slam the bottle down on the table. Logan could tell that the bottle was empty and was in shock. He wasn't the only one as Kitty, Colossus, Iceman, Rogue, Betsy, and Beast were surprised.

"Okay, wow", was all Logan could say.

Artemis smirked at this before she grabbed another bottle for herself. "So drinking contest?"

"You're on darlin", Logan said with a smirk. One thing Logan likes more than a redhead woman is a redhead woman that loves to drink.

_**-Later-** _

Peter was trying to fix him something to eat when he was met by a familiar person. The last woman was a redhead with green eyes with a green shirt and blue pants. This woman was none other than Jean Grey.

"Hey Jean what's going on?" Peter asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to say congrats on you and Sue", Jean said.

"Thanks Jean, that's means a lot", Peter said. Peter saw her smile but he could tell something was off. "Are you okay Jean, you don't seem happy?"

At this, Jean sighed a bit with a slightly sad expression. "Truth is I wanted the same thing that you have with you wives with Scott. I loved Scott and I wanted to be in the same type of happy relationship but after he cheated on me, I don't that happening anymore. I feel like I'll never truly find love at all".

"I understand what you mean and I'm sorry that you feel this way", Peter said. "The only thing I can say is that if you need any help with anything just let me know". At this Jean begins to smile more and she hugged Peter.

"Thank you", Jean said smiling.

"Anytime", Peter said. It was at that time that a puff of smoke appeared. Coming from the smoke were two women coughing and fanning the smoke away.

The first women was a brunette with green eyes that wears red clothing. The second was a raven-haired woman with blue eyes the Black and white business clothing with a top hat. These two women were Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch and Zatanna Zatara, the mistress of magic.

"That is the last ( _cough_ ) time I let ( _cough_ ) you teleport us ( _cough_ ) again", Zatanna said while coughing.

"None of this ( _cough_ ) would've happened ( _cough_ ) if you weren't lazy ( _cough_ ) to do it yourself", Wanda retorted.

"Hey Zee, Wanda, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"Nothing we just came by to say congrats", Wanda said. "Although we would've gotten here sooner if someone didn't stop to yell at an ex".

"What? Constantine owed me money", Zatanna said with a pointed look at Wanda.

"Okay you two enough, what have I told you before about arguing so much?" Peter said slightly sternly that surprised Jean. This caused the two look at the ground in an embarrassed look.

"We're sorry Peter", Zatanna and Wanda said simultaneously.

Peter's stern look changed to a smile as he hugged them both. "You're both forgiven and thank you for coming, it means a lot", Peter said. Unbeknownst to Peter Zatanna and Wanda were beaming with large smiles happy that Peter was hugging them. Jean watched this and had to giggle about this.

 _'Those two have always had the hots for Peter ever since they first met'_ , Jean thought to herself. As Peter separated from them Sue came over.

"Jean, Wanda, Zee, thanks for coming", Sue said which caused the three to turn to her. "I hope you all are okay".

"We are and welcome back", Zatanna said. The three went forward and hugged Sue with Zatanna and Wanda taking her away to talk while Jean stayed with Peter.

"Well I better get going, it's good to see you again Peter", Jean said before she kissed Peter on the cheek. As Jean was leaving the Baxter Building she what she had just done and went wide eyed.  _'Why did I just do that?'_  Jean thought to herself.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Baxter Building**

"So you want to break up but still want to be friends?" Clint asked. For a few weeks, Clint and Jess have been going out. However it seems as though it's working out. Jess sighed before she began to speak to Clint again.

"I'm sorry Clint but I don't think this will work out with us together", Jess said.

"I know and I had a feeling", Clint said as he hugged Jess. "Just promise me that you'll be alright".

"I promise", Jess said with a small smile as she kissed Clint on the cheek.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A woman with black hair looked out into the night as she was sensing the area around her. She stopped before speaking. "Peter Parker will be mine". With that the woman began walking towards her next destination. New York City, to find Peter Parker and make him hers.

* * *

**Horizon Labs**

It has been a day since the party at the Baxter Building and right now Peter was currently working on a new suit in his lab. "Hmmm, the nano tech should be able to assume the properties of all my previous suits if it works", Peter said. "Soon enough, Peter's co-worker Sajani Jaffrey walked in.

"Parker, this is the scientist you will be showing around", Sajani said in an unimpressed attitude.

"Thank you Sajani", Peter said. As Sajani left, the woman walked in. She had red haired and green eyes. She wore a form fitting green shirt with a blue knee length skirt all the while wearing a white lab coat. There was just something Peter couldn't help but think that she looked recognizable and asked her a question. "So what's your name?"

"You've forgotten my name already? You should already know who I am Peter Parker or should I say Spider-Man?" the woman asked catching Peter off guard. "If it helps you remember then alright. My name is Pamela Isley, you know me better as Poison Ivy".

**Next time Peter tries to figure out why Poison Ivy is at Horizon Labs. Plus Cap gets his third wife.**


	11. Diamonds are Forever

**Chapter 11: Diamonds are Forever**

Inside of the Baxter Building Carol and Diana were moving the last of their clothes and belongings into the room the would be sleeping in. Peter had advised the two to get started on getting their things before the deadline stating that once the deadline ends they won't get their stuff back. To further add on to it, Peter had already moved his clothes and personal belongings into the Baxter Building.

The two had just finished when they saw Sue walk into the room with a device. "Hey Sue, what's that?" Carol asked.

"It's something that Reed tried to finish", Sue said. "In theory, this should help mask the power of the Infinity Stones. I'm gonna need Peter's help in order to finish this".

"Good idea, if what Reed said was true then we need to find the other stones before he does", Diana said. The three women knew that one person would want the stones more than any other being in the cosmos: Thanos the mad titan. "We'll also need to tell the others about this as well".

"Agreed. Also I have a device that I came up with myself that should be able to track the power of the stones", Sue said as she held up a second device.

"That's good, now all we need to do is make sure we watch out for anyone else that has an Infinity Stone", Carol said. The three hope that with everything going on, they hope that they will be able to handle it.

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter stood on top of a building in New York overlooking the whole city. Soon enough he felt a presence behind him. "You know one day you're gonna have to teach how you do that", Peter joked.

Walking to the edge of the roof and standing with Peter was Batman. "You said that Ivy was working at Horizon Labs right?"

"Yeah, not only that but she knows my identity as Spider-Man", Peter said. "I spoke with her earlier however and she said that she's trying to leave behind her life of crime".

"What makes you say that?" Bruce asked.

"Well..." Peter trailed off.

_**-Earlier at Horizon Labs-** _

_Peter was wide eyed as he just stared at Ivy. Ivy rolled her eyes before she spoke. "Are you going to say anything?"_

_"How did you figure me out? How are you even here? How come no one was able to recognize you?" Peter asked. Peter would have asked another question if Ivy didn't cover his mouth._

_"Relax Parker, I'm not here to cause trouble", Ivy said._

_"Are you sure because you've caused trouble for me and Batman in the past?" Peter asked crossing his arms._

_"Yes, I'm sure", Ivy said. "The reason I'm here is because I decided to turn over a new leaf. And no that that wasn't a pun"._

_"Aww", Peter said saddened by the fact that it wasn't a pun. Ivy rolled her eyes again at this with a smile. "So, what made you reconsider your previous career?"_

_"I just got tired of being a villain and stealing", Ivy said. "The people I hurt, the more I hurt my babies". To emphasis this point Ivy went to pet a nearby flower. "I've seen all the harm I've caused and I honestly didn't like it_

_"So no ulterior motive at all?" Peter asked._

_"Of course there's no ulterior motive. What? Is my word not good enough?" Ivy asked with a slight glare._

_"No it's not that. It's just that sometimes you can't be too careful nowadays. Besides, I once tried to help an enemy save his associates once and I was double crossed", Peter said. Ivy's slight glare died down a bit as she knew what he meant. "Look if you truly want to turn your life around, I'm not going to stop you or doubt you but if you do need any help don't afraid to let me know"._

_"I'll be fine on my own", Ivy said with a frown._

_"Take it from me Ivy, it's not a bad thing to admit that we need help", Peter said. "Well then I guess there is only one thing to do". Peter stuck his hand out towards Ivy. "Welcome to Horizon Labs, Ms. Isley. It'll be an honor working with you"._

_Ivy smiled at him as she stuck her hand out and shook his hand. "The honor is all mine", Ivy said. Soon enough, the two stopped before Ivy smirked._ _"Well aren't you going to show me around or not?"_

_"Right, sorry", Peter said. "By the way you never told me how you knew my name"._

_"That's easy", Ivy said. "Swamp Thing told me. For some reason, Swamp Thing always has something nice to say about you". With that Peter showed her around the facility._

_**-Now-** _

Peter told Bruce the story of what happened and Bruce was in deep thought before he spoke. "This seems too good to be true", Bruce said.

"Why? You think she'll go back into villainy?" Peter asked.

"It's not that at all. You and I know that something bad always happens when someone wants to end their career as a criminal", Bruce said.

"Yeah, Rhino for example", Peter said as he thought about how the Rhino stopped being a villain only someone to kill his wife to go back into villainy. "All Aleskei wanted was to be with his wife and Alex O'hirn took her away from him".

"And O'hirn paid for that with his life", Bruce said remembering O'hirn's gruesome death. "If she intends on staying on a good path then I think you should keep an eye on her".

"Alright then", Peter said. Soon enough a ring was heard and Peter checked his phone. "Sorry I better get going, Sue is making tacos for dinner tonight". With that Peter began to swing off leaving Bruce on the rooftop by himself.

"Some guys just have have all the luck", Bruce said. Bruce pressed a button with his Batplane appearing overhead and flew away in it.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In another area of New York, Steve, Sharon, and Natasha was fighting against a group of villains called the Rogues. The Rogues were villains to the Flash who decided to a make a living in New York. The members of the Rogues include Captain Cold, Golden Glider, Heat Wave, Captain Boomerang, and Weather Wizard.

The three heroes were given a tip that the Rogues had a hostage. The three swarmed the place and began attacking the villains in order to save the hostage.

"Surrender now all of you", Cap said.

"Never!" Captain Boomerang yelled before throwing his boomerangs at Cap.

Steve ducked and rolled out of the way before using his shield to block them when they came back. "Suit yourself", Cap said. Steve turned to face Boomerang before throwing his shield that ended up breaking through Captain Boomerang's boomerangs and hitting him in the face.

Golden Glider tried to phase through Natasha who shot a dart at her with her Widow's Bites and caused Glider to become tangible again just in time for Sharon to knock her out with a kick.

"Sis!" Captain Cold yelled before using his freeze gun to attack them both. Heat Wave also began attacking them by using his flamethrower. Cap was able to knock their weapons away by bouncing his shield off a wall and hitting their hands. "Gahhhh!"

Soon enough Natasha and Sharon charged at them and knocked them both down and knocked them out. The last one still conscious was Weather Wizard who was conjuring up a tornado. "Don't think that you'll win that easily", Weather Wizard said. Soon enough someone behind him hit him with a rusty pipe causing him to fall unconscious.

"I thought you guys would have gotten here faster", said a female voice. Cap, Sharon, and Natasha looked at the woman standing in front of them with smirks. The woman was the supposed hostage named Rachel Leighton.

"Well we just got your message", Steve said as he hugged her. A little while had passed and the Rogues were arrested by SHIELD officials. The four stood elsewhere as Steve began to speak. "How have you been?"

"Alright for the most part", Rachel said with a smile before it started to turn into a frown. "Although I wanted to ask if we could get back together but seeing as you're married now to Sharon..."

"Well actually, Steve married both of us", Natasha said with a huge grin as she pointed to herself and Sharon.

"What?! You married them both?!" Rachel asked in shock.

"Yes I did", Steve said. "A lot of crazy things have been happening".

"You know Steve, Rachel loves you as well", Sharon said. "Maybe you should make her your third wife".

"Wait what?" Rachel said. "Whoa hold on, aren't we moving to fast into marriage?"

"Rachel, don't you love Steve?" Natasha asked.

"Well yes but..." Rachel said.

"But why not? Steve loves you as well and besides, life is short. We should live it up", Sharon said. "What do you say Steve?"

"I agree", Steve said as he got on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Rachel, would you do me the honor of being my third wife?"

Rachel's eyes widened at this. She wanted to refuse but something caused her to reject that thought. "Yes, I would love to be your third wife", Rachel said. Steve placed the ring on her finger causing pink energy to swarm around her body before dissipating. Soon enough Steve got up and kissed her causing her to kiss him back with Sharon and Natasha smiling at the scene.

"What do you say we all head home?" Steve said.

"A good idea", With that everyone began heading home unaware that someone was watching them. It just so happened to be Anansi who was smiling at them.

"So nice to see them together", Anansi said before pulling out three more rings. "Now for a certain caped crusader to finally find happiness". With that, he teleported away.

* * *

**with Ivy**

Pamela had arrived in her apartment and placed her lab coat on a nearby table. She walked into her room where she ended up going to her bathroom to wash her face. As she was washing her face a voice spoke to her. "Hello Ivy, how's it been".

Ivy instinctively turned around with a knife in her hand and tried to stab the intruder. The intruder quickly grabbed her arm, twisted it and slammed her face first into a wall. Ivy looked over to the mirror to see her intruder.

Ra's Al Ghul. Leader of the League of Assassins.

"What are you doing here?" Ivy asked.

"You didn't think I wouldn't find you did I?" Ra's said. "After everything that's happened, I'm ashamed that you would have the audacity to leave me"

"I was tired of this crusade, Ra's! It was going nowhere for us!" Ivy said as her eyes glew green. Soon enough a nearby plant grew and wrapped around Ra's and pulling him away from her. "Besides, as much as you preach about making a better world, you harm it more then others do. I want nothing to do with you or your cause". Soon enough the plants let go of Ra's Al Ghul. "Now leave".

"I'm afraid I can't do that", Ra's said causing Ivy to turn around and glare at him. "You see your friend Harley Quinn is in danger of dying from a rare disease and she needs your help with finding a cure". To emphasis this point, Ra's activated a device that showed Harley in a bed looking pale and coughing hard.

"Harley", Ivy said. "What did you do to her?"

"I've nothing to her", Ra's said with a smirk. "This was her own doing. But you know I can help you if you do just one thing for me".

Ivy glared at him more before she gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, what do you want?"

"Simple, kill the Spider-Man", Ra's said with a smirk.

**Next time Ivy wrestles with her options. Kill Peter or let Harley die?**


	12. For a Friend Part 1

**Chapter 12: For a Friend Part 1**

It was late at night in Gotham City and the Batman was inside of the Batcave. He had already finished making advancements to his Batmobile and was currently watching a hockey game on the Batcomputer. There are a lot of things Bruce has that have the word "bat" in it.

Soon enough he got an alert that someone was inside of the Batcave. "Who's there?" Bruce said in a stern voice and turned around to face his intruder while also turning off the alarm. Who Bruce was looking at was the one woman he's known for a long period of time. It was Talia Al Ghul, the mother of his son Damian. "Talia, what are you doing here?"

"Beloved I need your help", Talia said.

"Why is that?" Bruce questioned with narrowed eyes.

"It's my father, I need help to stop him", Talia said. This caused Bruce's eyes to widen. Talia would never ask for Batman to stop her father unless he did something that she didn't agree with.

* * *

**Baxter Building**

It was the next day and Peter was asleep with Sue laying next to him in bed together. Sue, who had just woke up, started to get on top of him. The moment where she was on top Sue began to grind on his crotch. Peter started to stir before wrapping an arm around her waist. Sue smiled at this before kissing him gently with Peter returning the kiss. "Good morning Peter", Sue said.

"Morning Sue", Peter said as he started to wake up and gently kissed her. "So did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did", Sue said. "You know we have two hours before you head off to work. You wanna fool around a bit?"

"Of course, I'd love to", Peter said before kissing Sue again. The two continued to kiss each other just Sue straddled Peter. Peter reached behind her to unhook her bra making Sue remove her bra revealing her supple breasts. Peter grabbed her breasts and begin caress, kiss, and suck them much to Sue's amusement and arousal.

Soon enough the door opened causing Peter and Sue to stop and cover themselves just as Carol came in.

"Gahhh! Carol, don't just burst in!" Sue said slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry to interrupt but you guys should now something", Carol said. "Doctor Strange says that the spell he cast on the Inheritors will were-off soon".

"I had a feeling that would happen", Peter said.

"There's more. Apparently there has been a number arrests by the NYPD that say that a woman is aggressively attacking people", Carol said. "Reports say that this woman wanted you personally".

"Well that's weird", Peter said. "I'll talk to the NYPD about the attacks later".

"You sure about that?" Carol asked uncertain about that idea. Peter has never really had a good relationship with the police in the past, hell they still don't trust him now.

"I'm an Avenger now and Cap has personally vouched for me so the NYPD can't arrest me", Peter said with an obvious smirk. "Besides, not all of them hate me. There are a few that actually like me". Peter smiled at this before turning back serious. "Back to the topic at hand, I'll speak Valeria and see if those preparations for the Inheritors are up".

"Alright then", Carol said before turning to leave.

"Wait Carol!" Sue called out causing Carol to stop and turn to her. "Just so you know the device is finished and we can hide the Power Stone in it. In addition, the other stone's location's have been found as well".

"Oh thank goodness", Carol said. "I'll let the others know it later". With that Carol left.

"Now then where did we leave off?" Sue asked before hopping back on to Peter. His Spider Sense wasn't the only thing tingling that morning.

* * *

**with Ivy**

Ivy was inside of Peter's lab at Horizon Labs where she looked at a vile that Ivy was given by Ra's Al Ghul. Ivy was hesitant to go through with what Ra's wanted her to do. While she had nothing against Peter at all, Harley was her friend and she'd do anything to save her. At the same time Peter welcomed her to Horizon Labs with open arms as she tried to leave her supervillain life behind. It was a hard choose: Harley or Peter?

 _'Am I really going to go through with this?'_  Pamela thought to herself as she though about her conversation with Ra's Al Ghul the night before.

**_-Flashback-_ **

_Ivy held out her right hand as Ra's Al Ghul gave her the mysterious vile. Ivy looked at him before speaking. "What is this?"_

_"It's a toxin created from Poison Dart Frogs", Ra's said. "Give this to Mr. Parker when he least expects it"._

_"He has, what he calls, a spider sense", Ivy said._

_"Yes I know", Ra's said. "That spider sense has always been a problem but I have something just for that". Ra's pulled out a device for Ivy to see. "This device is called spider-sense jammer. This was created by Tiberius Stone before his death from Aresia's gas. Once this is activated he'll be left defenseless"._

_Ivy looked at the vile that can be used to kill Peter before looking to Ra's to ask one question. "Why do you want Spider-Man dead so much?" Ivy asked._

_Ra's turned around, looked towards the ground, and closed his eyes. "He has been a thorn in my side for years now. The last time he and I fought, he ended up destroying my base of operations", Ra's says. "He represents everything that hate about this world". Ra's turned back around to face Ivy. "That is why I want him dead. You kill him and Harley Quinn's life will continue"._

_With that Ra's Al Ghul left her apartment with Ivy still looking at the vile._

_**-Flashback Ends-** _

Ivy sighs as she places the vile away when the door opens. Ivy turns around just in time to see Peter walk in the room. "Hey, surprised to see you're here early".

"Well I wanted to get here before everyone else and start early", Ivy said.

"Trust me I know the feeling", Peter said.

"By the way Peter, would you mind if you and I hangout for a bit?" Ivy asked.

"Well sure I wouldn't mind at all", Peter said.

"Good, how about later on today then?" Ivy asked.

"Sure", Peter said. "Hold on, I've gotta take care of something important I'll be right back".

"Sure take your time", Ivy said. Once Peter was gone, Ivy's smile turned into a frown. "I have to kill Peter in order to save Harley". Ivy sighed at this before looking at a table. "Hmm".

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Dinah was at the Clocktower with the other Birds as she was getting a drink from the refrigerator. She opened the door to get a Pepsi before closing it. As she turned around she was confronted by an old adversary. "Sandra, what are you doing here?"

Sandra Woosan aka Lady Shiva, a member of the League of Assassins was leaning in the doorway. "It's been a while Dinah. How have you been?"

"I've been fine now answer my question why are you here?"

Shiva sighed before she spoke. "Simple, I left the League of Assassins", Shiva said. Dinah's eyes grew wide as a result. "I'm not the only who has left. A lot of others left as well".

"Oh thank the Lord!" Dinah said throwing her hands up. "You have no idea how much of a pain in the ass it was to constantly fight you guys". Dinah said but quirked an eye brow. "What you want to leave?"

"Ra's Al Ghul made us want to leave", Shiva said. "Ra's he did something he wasn't suppose to do a few months ago that the League thought over the line. We decided that we wouldn't follow him any longer and thought it was best to leave".

"Well it's good that you left", Dinah said. "Though I take it you be doing something else huh?"

"Trust me we'll meet again some time later", Shiva said as she turned to leave. "You should also know that Ra's Al Ghul has Harley Quinn hostage just to make Poison Ivy kill Spider-Man".

"What?!" Dinah said in shock.

"And she will kill him if it meant saving Harley", Shiva said before taking something out of her pocket and throwing it behind herself to Dinah. "That drive has the Harley's location. I'd get going if I were you". With that Lady Shiva left.

Soon enough Helena Bertinelli aka Huntress walked into the kitchen. "Hey what's going on, I thought I heard voices?" Helena asked.

"I have to get going Spidey is in danger", Dinah said as she began to get going.

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter and Ivy went out together after work and decided to walk through Central Park. After a while of walking and getting ice cream. The two decided to sit down and look at a nearby lake all the while talking to each other with Peter explaining why enjoyed photography.

"Well I just picked it up and the owner of it asked if I wanted it. I said yes and my Uncle Ben bought it for me. Ever since then I've been taking pictures for years", Peter said. "While it was more of a hobby for me I actually loved taking pictures, in fact I have photo album of memorable moments. I can show you some other time if you'd like".

"I'd love to see it", Ivy said. "Never knew you were this passionate about photography even though you're a scientist although I can understand your love for it".

"What about you? What did you enjoy doing?" Peter asked.

"I enjoyed gardening. When I was younger my mother had a garden and she would teach me how to plant various fruits and vegetables. I guess I fell in love with gardening because my mother always smiled when we together", Ivy said before sighing remembering what would happen to her mother later on.

"Your mother must have been a wonderful person", Peter said. "I wish I could remember one moment I had with mine".

"What do you mean? Didn't you love your mom?" Ivy said.

"Trust me, I do, but I can't remember a single moment I ever had with her, or my dad. My parents died when I was three and I lived with my aunt and uncle for many years", Peter said.

"Sorry for that", Ivy said.

"It's fine, trust me. While I can't remember anything from past with my parents anymore, that doesn't mean that I don't love them. I'm grateful for everything that they've done for me", Peter said.

"That's good to hear", Ivy said with a smile.  _'I wish I could do the same for my dad'_ , Ivy thought to herself. "Now then I think it's time we have a drink". Soon enough a vine grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine and gave it to Ivy.

"You definitely are a woman of refined taste", Peter said.

"Of course I am", Ivy said as she poured the wine into both glasses. "Peter would you mind throwing this away?" Ivy asked as she gave him a plastic bag.

"Sure I don't mind", Peter said as he took it and went to the trash can.

 _'Well here we go. God have mercy on my soul'_ , Ivy thought as she took out the jammer and activated it. She then pulled out the vile and unscrewed the top before pouring the contents of the vile into the glass of wine. She then put everything back just as Peter returned.

"Hey sorry for making you wait", Peter said.

"That's all right", Ivy said. "How about we drink to our new found friendship". With that Peter took the glass. Peter and Ivy took a sip from the glass. Peter immediately as he felt the weird sensation take over his body. His vision started to get blurry as looked at Ivy.

"W-W-What d-did y-you d-do to m-me?" Peter asked.

With a tear falling down her face, Pamela spoke with a sad expression. "I'm so sorry Peter, I really am. I really wished that I didn't have to do this", Pam said. With that Peter fell back not breathing with Pam running to catch him in her arms. "I really wished that I didn't have to do this".

"You did good Pamela", a voice said as Pamela turned around. She saw Ra's Al Ghul walking up to her with a smile on his face. "You did very good". Ra's stood beside Pamela and was happy that Peter Parker was now dead. Now he can begin his plans.

**Next time Batman to the rescue and Ra's explains why he hates Peter so much. Plus something special will happen to Peter.**


End file.
